Flower Petals
by Akira-Tan
Summary: Hal and Kai are on the tail of a new drug ring, mass producing a lethal drug named Flower. The leader has Kai in his sights, and Hal must keep him safe. But how can he if he can't even protect himself? HalxKai, OCs involved. Rated M for safety.
1. Beginning

Akira: Hoorah, my first fan fic!! : 3 Are you proud, are you proud? : D

Kai: You're doing well, Akira, you just gotta stay confident!

Hal: …..

Akira: ….. :D

Hal: …. QUIT STARING AT ME, USELESS WRITER

Akira: D : Ayaaaaa!! *Hides behind Kai* o

Akira: Enjoy my bad writing. : 3

King: …. ?

Akira: Exactly, King. *Huggles* My first time writing, be nice. I love Switch, and I hope I'm doing them good D :

Hal: Your writing disgraces everyone it touches.

Kai: Hal!

Akira: No no, Kai. It's alright. I was prepared for that. *Inhales deeply*

King: ......

I do not own Switch or any of the characters. If I did, it would be major yaoi time. - o - All I own are King and the story line. Although I doubt I even own that. So I own King. o. o Yah.

* * *

King.

Who would call their kid that? Who was it, Mom or Dad? Was it some sick joke? I mean, it's an English name, not even half of my friends can pronounce it well. It's so confusing over the phone. Well, I guess it makes sense. My father was English. But, why King? They told me once, I'm vaguely aware of that.

It doesn't matter anymore. I seem to have forgotten.

Weird. I don't remember Mom and Dad even dying that long ago. How long has it been? One month? Two months? Oh well. Did it matter anymore?

Who was standing in front of me? His glare kind of gave me chills. Glasses? Pfft. Four-eyes. Wait, is he talking to me? Judging by the way his mouth is moving, he is. Oh, yeah, I was caught, wasn't I? Man, what a bummer. Now I'll actually have to go to work. Ahh… That's not going to be fun. I hate sitting at a computer desk all day. It's so not my thing. But lifting isn't my thing either… My arms are so skinny, it kinda seems like they'd break easily.

Yes, break… break like that redhead's neck. Mmm. I hate redheads. Their hair kinda annoys me. Is it natural? Is it dyed? What the hell is it?!

Wait, he's stopped talking now. Apparently, the way he's sending me death rays with his eyes, I'm going to assume I've been asked a question. I guess I should have been listening. What should I do now? I can't just stare like an idiot forever.

"Umm.." I began, tilting my head to the side for added effect. I might as well get my joy out of annoying him. "What was the question again? I seem to have not been paying attention."

His hands slapped down hard on the table, making me flinch backwards. Strands of black hair fell into my eyes, and I had to quickly brush them away.

"Where's the body?"

And why not answer the question? Maybe it was the drugs I had just ingested a few hours ago? The buzz was still there, it was apparent by how much my mind wandered. I knew the answer to this one though.

Pure sport.

A smile crossed my face. Judging by the slight reflection I saw in the two-way mirror behind him, I knew I looked a bit crazy. And why not? It helped me in the long run.

"I. Won't. Tell. You." I said, slowly and sing-song like. Hey, this was fun.

Look at his knuckles!

They're turning white!

Oh, what fun! This was just too easy!!

Almost lunging across the table, he grabbed the collar of my shirt, and lifted me up out of my seat. No surprise. I was short, I was skinny. I was pretty light.

"Where's the fucking body, King?!"

Oh, so that person was important to him? Or maybe he was just frisking me? I closed my eyes, as I smiled serenely.

"They're dead anyways. Why not just arrest me, instead of this useless banter trying to find something useless?"

Silence ensued in the small room. It seemed to drag on forever, before he threw me back down into my chair, making it tilt back a bit. He turned, and went to the door. I decided to end this charade. I hated police stations. And no one could free me from here.

"Koori-Kal Pre-School."

He paused, and turned to look at me, disgust written all over his face.

I could simply smile.

"What? It's not like the kids there know yet. But, you might want to hurry. That person's body is probably going to start stinking up the joint soon enough."

Oooh. Another death glare. He was good at those. They actually gave me chills!!

He left the room, leaving me alone. I sighed, leaning back on the chair, so two legs were off the ground, as I stared at the ceiling. Koorai-Kal. Who the hell came up with that name? …

I looked up, as a man with short black hair came in. Keigo, was it? Yes, I believe so. Kajiyama Keigo. Ah, hate. I can see it.

"Why the hate?" I ask, as if I was just a child. Which, technically I was.

He does not answer. He simply stands me up, slapping handcuffs on me. I wonder which prison I was going to? Oh, how fun it was going to be to break out of it.

------------------------------------------------- 3rd person POV ------------------------------------------

Kurabayashi Hal walked into the cold parking lot. His nerves were wore down with anger at the drug lord. King, a fifteen year old drug lord. Why, he was one of the youngest drug lords, hell probably the youngest, Hal had ever seen! It was not impressive. It was irritating.

"Garbage…" He mumbled to himself.

He stopped, as he heard the engine of a car. Quickly looking, he saw the ever-speeding sleek-black car come… straight at him?

Quickly, he bounced back before the car could hit him. Only one person could have been that stupid, and he was ready to chew them to pieces.

The driver door flew open, as the 'good-for-nothing' redhead stepped out, his goofy grin on his face, as apologies were spewing out.

"I'm sorry, Hal! I was trying to get caught up on the case and I didn't think anyone would be stepping of the side like that…"

Hal sighed. Even though he had originally thought a round of name calling would ensue, he just didn't seem to have the energy to scramble enough brainpower to start yelling at the shorter male.

"Whatever, good-for-nothing…" He mumbled, as he got into the car.

That near run over had also started to bring up some bad memories.

Eto Kai was happy he was not going to be yelled out. He was almost sure when he had seen a flash of blonde in front of the car, that he was going to die that day. Happily, he got into the passenger's seat. Quickly, he grabbed the manila folder containing the files for the case. He left off from where he was….

King Collins, age 15, male, home-schooled until four months ago, when his parents disappeared. Leader of Syndictive, a drug group distributing a number of drugs, including their own personal one, Flower.

Kai frowned at this name. "What an innocent name for a drug…"

Hal was apparently annoyed by that comment. "It's not as innocent as it seems."

With a sigh, Kai put away the information. Even though the folder was filled with many papers, most of them were irrelevant to this case. "I guess you're right…"

By the time they had reached the pre-school, police tape had already been circled around it. The building had been emptied of civilians. Among a ring of police officers, stood Keigo, with King. The small teenager was only about 5 feet 5 inches. Soot black hair covered his face, and reached down his neck. He wore jeans that hugged his legs, and a coat with a fur lined hood. A black shirt peaked out from under the coat. His pupils in his green eyes were as small as grains of rice. He was on drugs.

_How saddening…_ Kai thought, while looking at him. _That someone so young could be in so deep._

Before Kai had noticed, Hal was already out of the car. It took Kai a few seconds before he got out. "W-wait up!" He yelled after Hal.

Hal entered the building, and immediately covered his nose. The smell had already began to set in. Near the back wall, two men hacked away at the wall with an electric buzz saw. Hal's eyebrows knitted down.

"In the wall…?"

"Yeah, tricky little bastard, ain't he?"

Hal turned to face Narita Akimune. It was no time to ask him why he was here. This case was country-wide. He wouldn't be surprised if some other Narcotic Agency some one hundred eighty miles away had sent someone.

Hal took out a cigarette, and lit it. "Where could anyone find the time to do it?"

Akimune apparently had no response. "Hell if I know. But, that kid has proven that he can do almost anything. Y'know what I heard what they refer to him as in the 'underworld'?"

Hal wasn't seemingly interested, but Akimune still said it. "They refer to him as God."

Hal found this funny, and chuckled slightly. "What a fucked up God they have."

"No one's perfect. Say, by the way… where's the bubbly one?"

As if on cue, Kai came into the building. He froze, his eyes widening at the smell, before he simply covered his nose and mouth. He walked up to Akimune. "Ah! So the police are here as well?"

Akimune nodded. "Us and the Matori decided it would be best to work together on such a case, then rather fighting each other about it."

Kai seemed to get it. He looked to the wall, where the men with the electric saw were almost done.

"Who was the victim?"

"Rena Nanamura, a waitress at a local bar. It doesn't make sense, though. According to her friends, she was a very secluded person, only keeping a tight circle. And she was completely against drugs."

Hal sighed. "None of their murders make sense. I thought by now you would have tried to quit finding a connection."

With a thud, all three turned. The wall had been cut away. Two police officers pulled out a small wooden box, as a Medical Examiner stood by. With rubber gloves, the police officers slowly opened up the box. The froze, at what they saw inside.

Inside was the head of Rena Nanamura. A note was nailed to her head. It was written on papyrus.

Hal frowned and approached the box. He waited until the police officers were done taking pictures, before he tampered with it. Carefully, he took off the note. He slowly opened it, and began to read. When he was done, he looked up at Akimune.

"Read this."

Akimune was confused, and approached Hal, taking the note. He read it over a few times. "I don't get it."

"I think that was the point."

"Can I read it?"

Both looked at Kai. And the answer was plain on both of their faces. Obviously, they wanted the note to stay as far away from Kai as possible.

"Damn, that's a horrible smell!"

Hal looked up, as Keigo entered the room, with their prisoner. The effects of the drugs seemed to be wearing off, and King was becoming sluggish. His eyes wandered to the ground, tired. Keigo looked at the box, and frowned.

"Where's the rest of the body?"

King seemed confused at this. "The rest? All of it should be there."

Keigo frowned at the boy's voice. "Don't bullshit with us. All there is is the head."

King sighed. "That's all there was of the body."

"What… the hell do you mean?"

King began to swing his arms. "I may of killed her, but that was all. I went home after that. Next day when we were ready to hide her, they only brought me her head. I don't know what my people do with dead bodies, and I would rather not know."

Keigo's eye twitched at that comment.

King looked at Kai, his eyes locking with the red head's. A small smile crossed his lips. "I love your hair."

Kai was surprised at the comment. "Ah… umm… thanks?"

King approached Kai quickly, and stood on his tippy-toes, to whisper into Kai's ear. "I wonder what it would look like, stained in your blood."

Kai's eyes widened. Hal had heard the comment, and quickly pulled Kai away from King. King's smile became sadistic, as a small laugh filtered through the building.

Hal knew that this was simply the beginning, as he looked to the box with the red haired girl's head.

He'd have to keep a close watch on Kai.

* * *

Yah, my first time making a story. Tell me how I can make it better, ideas, and other stuff. Mostly ideas. oAo I NEED IDEAS. I have, like, through chapter 5 figured out X D Anyways, Review, I'll enjoy it : 3 Don't bang my story hard D : This was the first chapter, and I was trying to lay out everything. I'm hoping things will begin to smooth out. I'm gonna try and update every other day. If I don't, I'll buy you all Yakisoba noodles. Toodles for now, and I'll get working on chapter two as soon as possible.


	2. A Disease Worth Forgetting

Akira: Whoo hoo, second chapter! And, I just finished Switch, and… and…. *Eyes tear up*

Kai: Don't cry, Akira! It was a good ending, remember?

Akira: B-but… But…. I-I… *Starts to cry*

Kai: Aw, Akira!! *Comforts*

Hal: Don't even try, Kai. He's a lost cause.

Akira: *Clings* D x WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

I do not own Switch or any of the characters. If I did, it would be major yaoi time. - o - All I own are King and the story line. Although I doubt I even own that. So I own King. o. o Yah.

To my first to reviewers, thank you ; 3 You make me feel all warm and fuzzy.

Joel: I thought I made you all warm and fuzzy! D :

Akira: You do that in another way, hunny : 3

And just so you know, I don't hate redheads. I'm one myself. : c It just so happens I had to make King hate something, and hair colour was the first thing that came to mind.

King: ... - A -

* * *

Hal's annoyed stare bored into the back of Kai's head, as Kai continued his paperwork. The redhead continued along with his work, trying his hardest to not give in.

It had already been two days since they had found Ren Nanamura's head, and the note attached to it, which had been read by everyone _except _Kai, which slightly annoyed the redhead. He stopped writing, giving his hand a break.

Kai had basically been pulled from the case, since King had spoken to him. Everyone had taken the threat seriously, but Kai had seen no danger.

And Hal had not left him alone.

It was nice to have the blonde around, but his ever present stare seemed to be wearing Kai down. What, was it zapping his very life force? That's silly. Wait.

"Are you a super hero?" Kai asked, and immediately regretted asking it.

"What are you, stupid? Get back to work, good-for-nothing!" Hal hissed at him.

Kai sighed. Well, that didn't help him. He simply got back to writing, complaining under his breath how much his wrist hurt.

Kaji came into the room, seeing the two. The ever-present 'pissed-off' expression was even more valid today on Hal's face, while Kai seemed to try and avoid getting the other pissed off even more, while trying to lighten the mood. He simply could shake his head, before approaching Hal.

"Hal. I need to speak to you."

Hal looked up at Kaji for a second, before standing up, and following him out of the room, leaving Kai behind to finish up the mountain of paperwork.

Kaji made sure he was out of earshot of Kai, before beginning to speak to Hal.

"I spoke with the guard yesterday, at the State Penitentiary King is being held at."

"And?" Hal asked, wanting to just get straight to the point.

"He said he overheard King talking to himself in his Cell. But, it was like he was… giving orders."

"So, what? Now that bastard has some way to contact the outside?!"

Kaji nodded. "Apparently. The guards searched his cell, but found nothing. They also searched his person, and still there was nothing. And… the guard said King mentioned something about him being released in another day or two…"

Hal tsked. "No way. His sentence is, at least, twenty years, and just because he is a minor."

Kaji scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, Hal. The guard said he seemed pretty adamant on that fact. I'm just saying, watch over Kai. From that note, I'm judging this guy won't mind doing harm to the kid."

"I know that already.." Hal mumbled, before turning to return back to the room.

He came in, and saw Kai asleep, on the desk. Well, what did he expect? Kai had basically been up the past two nights, doing the endless amounts of paperwork Hiki had magically made appear, so that he wouldn't be allowed to go home.

"Oi, good-for-nothing!" Hal said, as he tried to rock the smaller male awake.

"Nnnn…" Kai mumbled, still asleep.

_Fuck, what is he, a log?!_ Hal thought angrily.

He couldn't help it. While everyone else was out working on the case, he was stuck in here, watching the good-for-nothing brat!

But, he knew it was for a good cause, deep inside. I mean, after someone like King said something like that, you couldn't just shrug it off. No.

And besides, no matter how much Hal tried to deny it, he really didn't really hate Kai. Kai had become special to him, in a way. He couldn't just leave him alone in a time like this.

Forgiving Kai, for now, for falling asleep, Hal sat down, and waited for the good-for-nothing to wake up.

------------------------------- King's POV ------------------------- ----

**Later Night, 11:47pm, T.W.E. Prison – Correctional Wing**

Ah, I hate prisons.

They smell bad.

They're cramped.

There's nothing to do.

And, for some reason, I always find myself in a straight jacket whenever I'm in one.

I wasn't crazy. And, what can I do? Spork someone to death? Highly unlikely, unless I had the patience to make it sharper, which I most certainly did not.

Now off the drugs, my thoughts had begun to calm down. But, I was also suffering from the withdrawal syndromes, which were never fun. No, in fact, they downright hurt.

"Oooooi….." I yelled, collapsed on my side, sweat beading down my forehead and making my black hair stick to it. "Can I get some waaaaater?" I chimed.

A guard came up, and with a look of detest, held the paper cup up to my lips. I took a drink. Aw. Some relief.

"Y'know…" I began, swinging so I was standing up, which was quite an amazing feat, even by my standards. "I'm getting outta here today."

The guard smirked at my remark. "Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy."

"Oh, really? Would you mind saying that to my friend?"

"Your friend? Wha-"

The gunshot echoed throughout the empty corridor, as blood slightly specked my face. I frowned.

"You're too violent, Tobari."

The husky man smirked, as he grabbed a ring of keys from the dead guard's belt.

"I thought you liked shows, King."

I frowned as he opened up the cell, and taking out a knife, cutting away the straps on the straight jacket. I shimmied out of it, throwing on the ground, as Tobari handed me my coat.

"Not when I am apart of them, Tobari. Not when I am apart of them…"

Tobari simply chuckled. "Did you have fun being weaned off of the drug?"

I wiped the sweat away from my forehead, and shot a glare at Tobari. "It is almost as bad as being on the drug." I said.

"So, why do you take it then, King? I thought you said when you first created Syndictive that you would never take drugs. Are you going against your own words?"

I looked at the floor. "I don't want to lose myself, Tobari. And this drug is the only thing that seems to keep my condition at bay…"

Tobari laughed. "Who woulda thought that the drug that made you not care would also make you not forget?"

"Indeed." I said, as I began to walk out of the prison.

"What of all the other guards, Tobari?"

"Taken care of."

"We'll have no resistance?"

"None whatsoever, King."

I smiled. "That's good. Make sure you keep this information out of the way of the matori and the police. Kill all guards, and replace them. I want it done in one night. Also… get me my 'decoy', in case they do try to come and see me."

Tobari smiled. "Yes, King."

King sighed. "I want to give that redhead a visit, but…." He was mumbling to himself, thinking and looking at the ground. "I can wait a few more days…"

"King?"

King looked up at Tobari, and simply smiled. "No, it's nothing, I just have an obligation with a new friend I need to keep. But, it can wait. I'd rather surprise them with my appearance later on."

Tobari's smirk began downright evil. "Yes, King."

-----------------------------------------3rd POV----------------------------------------

Kai awoke, around 5 in the morning. His back ached from sleep awkwardly on is desk, and it cracked as he sat up. "Ooooow…." He whined.

He quickly turned around, to see Hal sleeping. His head rested in his hand, his eyes closed, his mouth in its perpetual scowl. Kai could simply smile. Hal was pretty damn good looking, he knew that was true. He also knew that, he may have manifested feeling for Hal deep inside…

He went and sat right in front of Hal. Just to watch him sleep… It was so serene; probably the most vulnerable time that Kai would ever see Hal in.

Kai continued to just stare, completely enraptured. It was only when Hal began to stir that Kai quickly jumped back up to his seat, and began to work on the paperwork. Oh, his hand was hurting so bad, he wanted to stop….

Hal woke, and found Kai getting to work, his face distorted in pain. Just like everyone else when they had just woken up, Hal was a bit calmer, although his neck was hurting him, form the way he had been sleeping.

"You can stop writing, Kai." He said, standing up to stretch.

Kai couldn't believe what he had heard, and wanted to clarify it. Afraid, though, that asking for him to repeat would most likely just have him go back to writing, he simply put down the pen, and sighed.

"By the way, Hal…" Kai began. "Where is Hiki? I haven't seen hi m since we first began to uncover information on Syndictive."

Hal tried to rummage through his brain where Hiki had gone. It had been a while ago, and no one had heard from him yet.

"I think he said something about going to a hospital…"

"For so long?"

Hal could simply shrug. "I don't know everything, good-for-nothing."

Oh, yes. The pain in his neck was now making him pissy.

"All…. Right…." Kai mumbled.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Neither knew why it was awkward. It just…. Was.

As if almost on cue, Kai's stomach let out a loud protest from its general lack of nutrition over the past few days. Hal looked annoyed, which made Kai cringe back.

With a sigh, Hal spoke. "C'mon, let's go to a café or something. It's no use neglecting our body's natural needs."

"Ah… O-okay!" Kai said, a bit confused as to why Hal was being nice to him.

About ten minutes later, they arrived at the café. A young woman with the name tag that read 'Lulu' was their waitress. Right as they walked in, it was apparent she was ogling over the two.

Kai and Hal took a seat, and looked at the small menu the café provided. There was not much on there, but the café often offered some pretty good stuff, depending on who was the one making the stuff.

The young girl approached the table, tripping over the flared jeans she had, but quickly recovered. "W-Welcome to the Hensho Café! My name is Lulu, and I will be your waitress today."

Hal could simply look away. _What horrible make-up…_ He thought.

And it was true. Apparently, Lulu was just new to makeup. She wore mascara that was too dark for her natural red hair, and her eyebrows were seemingly too high on her face. Her lips were a cherry red, the blush on her cheeks a deep pink. Her slender figure made her seem almost boyish.

Kai seemed not to notice. "Hello, Lulu."

Lulu seemed to squeal inwardly.

"What can I get you two lovely men today?"

Kai perked up. "I want a piece of raspberry cheesecake."

Hal's eyebrows knitted together. "So early in the morning?"

Kai nodded. "I've been craving a piece for a while now!"

Hal could simply roll his eyes. "I'll have a bagel and a black coffee."

"Yes, of course!"

Lulu turned, to get to work.

Kai smiled. "She seems nice."

Hal frowned, kind of annoyed at that remark. "She's probably going to come over here and try to flirt with us later on."

----In the kitchen---

"Oh my god, Yina!"

Yina turned, to look at Lulu. Yina's hair was tied up in a hair net, as she cooked food.

"What is it, Lulu?"

Lulu was beaming. "We have, like, the HOTTEST gays in the world in our café!"

Yina frowned at her friend. "Lulu, not every two men you meet are _queer_. They're probably just friends."

"No way, Yina! They're totally gay, that totally have like that air around them!"

"Let me see."

Yina came out of the kitchen, and peaked throw the little window. She saw the two, the redhead and the blonde. She automatically had to agree with her friend. Those two were, by far, hot, and she could imagine them being gay.

"Which one do you think is the bottom?" Asked Lulu.

Yina rolled her eyes. "Duh, it's the redheaded one, Lulu. The way he's acting, I'm imagining he's an airhead. They are _always_ the bottom."

"Like, oh my God, I KNOW!"

"But," Yina began, wagging her finger at her friend. "Just because they are here together, does not mean they are gay. They are probably just two friends, out to eat. Now, take out their food to them, and pour the blondie his coffee."

------- Back in the café -------

Hal tapped his fingers on the small round table. He was not one to wait long, and he was sure he had seen the two girls looking through the small window at them.

Soon, Lulu came out of the kitchen, with the food. She placed it down, along with Hal's coffee, before walking away.

Kai smiled his dorky smile, as he began to eat his cheesecake.

Hal chewed on his bagel, and looked on in disgust at the sweet treat Kai was eating.

Kai looked up, and pouted. "What?"

Hal sighed. "I can't imagine how you would want something so sweet so early in the morning, idiot."

Kai sighed at the insult. "I haven't had a piece in years, and lately I've wanted one."

With his fork, picked up another small bit, and held it out to Hal.

"C'mon, have a taste!"

Hal frowned. "Do you have a death wish, good-for-nothing?"

"C'mon, don't knock it till you try it!"

Reluctantly, Hal ate the piece.

From the kitchen, the two heard a loud squeal, and the phrase 'I told you so!', before something fell hard to the ground, and clattered.

The two stared, confused at the kitchen, until the young cook came out. "E-everything's okay, you two! We just had a small mishap…"

Within a second, Lulu came out, and walked up to the two briskly.

"I must know!" She announced.

The two only stared up at her, extremely confused.

Hal took a sip of coffee.

At the worst time possibly.

"Which one of you is the neko?!"

At that, Hal began to choke on his coffee.

Kai seemed confused. "Cat?"

"No, you idiot! Which one of you is the bo-"

The cook quickly whisked Lulu away.

"I'm sorry, you two, I truly am!" The cook said.

Kai was still confused, as Hal recovered from the little 'ordeal'.

Kai turned to Hal. "What does she mean by neko?"

Hal frowned. "It's nothing, good-for-nothing."

For the rest of the time they were in the café, Yina had to use all her power to keep Lulu from going back out there.

---------**An hour later**-------

The two arrived back the Narcotics Department, and found Hiki there.

The spectacled man looked up at the two as they came in. "Ah, just who I wanted to see."

Hal tsked. "It's about damn time you came back. What took you so long?"

Hiki sighed. "The hospital wasn't as cooperative as I had hoped they would have been."

"So, what did you find?" Kai piped up.

"Well…"

Hiki pulled out a folder, containing a hefty stack of papers. "It seems our young drug lord was in the hospital a lot."

"What?" Both Kai and Hal said in unison.

Hiki smiled. "There's actually a strong connection to when Syndictive began to finally show movement. Just a week after King's first visit to the hospital was Syndictive's first strong move."

Hal was lost. "What does King have?"

Hiki looked through the papers again. "There's… really no name for his disease… it seems to be a fairly new diagnosis."

"What… is it?" Kai asked hesitantly.

"It seems King is slowly losing the ability to remember things. His memory is slowly degenerating. The doctor told me that it will continue to degenerate. First normal memories will disappear, such as the names and faces of family and friends, before the degeneration moves onto his ability to speak and communicate clearly. After that, it will impair his walking, it will corrode his vision… and then he'll forget how to breathe by himself."

The two were in shock. This was an unexpected thing. Such a shock to someone so young would drive them to do anything to try and stop it.

"What does this have to do with Syndictive?"

"Well, apparently, the drug Syndictive had been working on before, Flower, also had medical capabilities."

"Medical capabilities?" Hal said in disbelief. "How?"

Hiki leaned back in his chair. "Apparently, along with the fact that it makes the user not care, not feel pain, and feel above the world, it can also sharpen the mind, and seems to stop the degeneration of brain cells."

"Is that why he's running Syndictive? To keep himself alive?!"

Hiki shook his head. "No. I believe it is for the pure fun. Flower was just a bonus. In these notes…"

Hiki pulled out more papers. No wonder he had to wait for so long for all of this. There was a lot!

"It records King's process. Apparently, three months ago, the doctor recorded King was beginning to show signs of a psychopathic personality. The degeneration seemed to stop after that."

"That's when he began taking Flower…"

"That is the best bet." Hiki said, before putting all the papers away. "Honestly, this kid is a complicated puzzle. It doesn't help either that his school markings are way beyond one even in a scientific field. This just makes him even more dangerous."

Hal nodded. "Agreed… Have you checked on his situation at the prison?"

"Kaji did. He said the warden reported that King was finally weaned off the drugs, and is becoming more compliant."

"Wait!" Kai said.

The two looked at him.

He fiddled with the glove on his left hand. "Well, I mean, the drug was helping him!"

Hal frowned. How could Kai even think of them letting King still take it? "It's still a narcotic, Kai, we can't allow it to circulate the streets, and especially not let some little kid continue to take it."

"But, you heard Hiki! He's losing his mind slowly… how do you think he feels?"

"He doesn't feel, Kai! The kid is a fucked up little psycho now, if you didn't hear! Besides, it doesn't matter, what's lost is lost!"

Kai's eyes widened at those last words.

"_What's lost is lost…"_

"No…"

"_What's lost is lost…"_

"That's not true!"

Kai quickly turned, and ran out.

"Kai!" Hal yelled after him. Then he remembered.

Kai's memories…

He swore under his breath at how inconsiderate he had just been. Of course! Those were probably one of the worst words he could have chosen!

He finally caught up with Kai, and pulled on his arm, stopping Kai.

"Kai, listen, I'm sorry…"

Kai broke out into tears. It was normal for the boy, but these were genuine.

Hal's eyes became soft, and he pulled the younger male to his chest, hugging him reassuringly.

"It's alright, Kai. It's okay…"

* * *

Thought I'd end on a nice note ; D Chapter 2 actually came faster than expected. Which is actually kinda weird. Half way through the chapter, I actually did something stupid. I poured hot tea into a glass cup, and I forgot to add anything cold to it, so the glass shattered, and kinda went into my right hand, which is my dominant hand X D It hurt really badly, but I was determined to finish this chapter! : 3 Im actually hoping to get chapter three out later tonight or tomorrow D : But don't expect much, I'm a bit of a slowpoke.


	3. A Speck of Red

Akira: Third chapter~ oooh, my hand hurts D :

Hal: Then you shouldn't write, stupid writer.

Akira: Nonsense, Hal, I need to get you in a compromising position before I quit writing : 3

Hal: WHAT?!

Akira: D : EEP! Mad Hal! Where's Kai?!

King: …

Akira: KING! *Hides behind* D x You can't hit a cripple, Hal!

Hal: ….

King: …. T.T

Akira: Songs have a big influence in what I write. I was listening to Child's Play by Gothika and Speeding Cars by Imogen Heap while writing this chaper. O .o It actually kinda influenced me…

I do not own Switch or any of the characters. If I did, it would be major yaoi time. - o - All I own are King and the story line. Although I doubt I even own that. So I own King. o. o Yah.

Again, thank you to my reviewers. : 3 You make me fight through the pain of my hand!

* * *

"H-Hal…. We need to stop…"

"Don't worry, Kai, we're almost there, just hold on."

"But… but…" Kai groaned. "This room smells like old meat!!"

The two were in a butchery, waiting to talk to the owner, Jun Nanamura, Ren's father.

They were here to talk to Jun about his daughter's personal life. Apparently, he and his daughter were the closest they could be. They had been waiting there for almost twenty minutes, while Jun finished up his orders. The smell in the back lingered t the waiting room, making Kai feel queasy.

The two had been allowed to participate in the investigation. It had been five days since King had been placed into the prison. Even though his threat was still fresh in everyone's mind, they had seen no trace of such a commitment.

Jun came out. A husky man who towered over the two, he slightly made Kai twitch.

"So, what is it you two want, huh?" He asked in a low voice.

Hal frowned. "We need to know about your daughter, Ren Nanamura."

Jun scoffed. "Fuck, I'll tell you what I told the other damned police officers, I don't know shit. She's dead, and there's nothing more. She was doing no drugs, and-"

"Did she ever hang out with a kid named King?"

Jun stopped. "King? Fuck, I remember that little brat. He was always with my daughter, even though she was nine years older than him."

Hal smiled. "What did those two do together?"

"How the hell should I know? I think she was tutoring him. Something about a disease he had, was trying to teach him some memory stuff."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Nanamura."

"Yeah, whatever."

The two left.

Slowly but surely, they had began to piece together the deaths of the innocent bystanders. Each one knew King. Each one had tried to help him.

And each one had given up on him.

Somehow, King had been able to bury his connections to each and every one of them, until now. Now, they had begun to see the connections. They had been able to now move deeper into this case.

Once outside, Hal lit up a cigarette. He had not been able to have one, since he had been watching over Kai.

Kai cringed at the smell of smoke. He was not too keen on Hal smoking, but was afraid to say anything. Instead, he just shrugged it off. _He'll quit when he's ready._ But he knew the truth.

That could never happen.

They got into the car in silence. Hal's eyes lingered to his partner, who sat there, just staring ahead.

"Oi."

Kai jumped. So, that was it. The idiot was in his own thoughts.

"Huh?"

Hal simply shook his head. "Nothing."

They drove off from the butchery.

Kai continued to look down. Just days ago, he had broken down crying, for some reason. He had no reason or no means. He just… did.

But, Hal had held him in his arms, stroking his hair, until he had finally stopped. It had felt so nice, so comforting… so warm.

Kai slightly smiled to himself, a soft red blush covering his cheeks. He tried to make his hair hide it.

-----------King-----------

A café.

How quaint.

I sat in the small car that Tobari had driven here. I continued to watch the café, waiting for each and every person to leave. It took so long… curse these people who just sat around, talking. Honestly, had they nowhere better to be… ?

"King."

I looked up Tobari. A small smile crossed my face.

It seemed to worry him.

And why not?

From the small slur in my words, it was apparent my condition was progressing. I was forgetting speech. Words came harder. Forming sounds was a task.

"Yes… Tobari?"

He seemed worried. And why not? He was my Keeper.

"Are you sure you are up to this? You do not look so well."

"I… will be fine. Please, let us just get this over… with." I said softly. The last two left the café.

Perfect.

I got out of the car, and headed towards the door. Tobari slowly followed after me.

The tiny bell rang above the door. The redheaded girl looked up, and smiled to us. I returned to the gesture. Looking back, I noticed Tobari had already closed the doors with a lock.

Perfect.

Neither the waitress nor the cook in the window seemed to notice. I began to walk to the register, and the waitress girl. I smiled at her.

"Hello. I was… wondering. Is your hair… natural?"

"Me?" She said. She smiled. "But of course! Dying hair is so stupid, I think everyone should be happy with their own hair colour!"

I smiled. "So do I."

With that, I pulled my Colt 9mm.

And shot her, in the face.

She fell back, as blood spattered the register, and my face. I made no move.

The cook girl began to scream, and scrambled towards a phone.

With precision aim, I shot the phone, destroying it.

"Tobari. Close the shades."

"Yes, King…"

He did as I told him. The cook girl simply looked up at me, fear in her eyes.

"Y-you… you're the one… all… all over the news!"

I smiled at her, as I approached her. I ripped off her hairnet. Long, loose chocolate curls fell around her face. Yes, she was pretty.

But, too bad.

I grabbed a strand of her hair, and kissed it. "Indeed… I am. My name… is King. What is yours?"

Her eyes were fearful. Her adrenaline had kicked in, judging by her pupils. With a small sigh, I stood.

"Take care of her, Tobari."

"Yes, King.."

I walked back into the kitchen, the door closing behind me.

"NO!" The girl screamed bloody murder.

The fire rang out through the café. It slightly made me jump. But only slighty.

A small vinyl case caught my eye, peeking out from behind a counter. Slowly, I approached it. Turning the counter.

It was an Antonio Ceruti Italian 4/4 violin.

With a slight hesitation, I turned.

Such… horrible… memories…

Quickly, I walked out of the kitchen. Tobari looked up.

"It looks like you have seen a ghost, King."

I shook my head. "No, Tobari… But something close to it…"

"What?"

I smiled. "Something that closely resembles a cherished item of my brother's."

------------3rd POV--------

"Wait. King has a brother?"

Kaji shook his head. "Had is the correct term, Kai."

Kai was stumped. There had never been mention of a brother in his records. "How come we didn't know about this until now?"

Kaji sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I really don't know. This actually just came up, as Hiki was searching through more of the hospital records…. It turns out King's brother committed suicide when King was younger."

Hal perked up at this. "Suicide? Why?"

"It seems like too much of a coincidence to overlook, but his brother had the same condition as King."

"A hereditary new disease?"

"Apparently."

All three were silent. They were all thinking the same thing.

A phone, somewhere off into the distance, rang. And rang. Rand rang.

Eventually, someone picked it up.

And then an uproar began.

It was only twenty minutes later that everyone was scrambling around, to get to a car, anything that could move.

"You shittin me?! The café was _just_ hit? In broad daylight?!" Kaji yelled.

"Apparently." A young girl said, one who had just started.

Hal hadn't bothered to learn her name.

Kai and Hal got into the car, and were out in seconds.

Kai's head was spinning around. After all, everything was happening so fast, he had to make a mental check, to see if there had anything misplaced. From what he could gather, nothing was.

Kai looked to Hal. An angry expression was plastered on the older male's face. Kai bit his lower lip, to keep himself silent. No need to give him a reason to vent his anger out on the small redhead.

They soon arrived at the café they had just been at days ago.

It was not as serene as it had once been.

The swinging glass doors were splattered with blood, a bloodied hand running down the glass. Police, forensic specialists, and not Kai and Hal, were there, trying to piece everything together.

Kai and Hal entered, and saw Akimune.

"Old man." Hal said, as he looked around, walkin cautiously.

Akimune simply looked at them. "Two victims. The waitress, Lulu Amane, and Yina Kuzou, the cook. Honestly…" Akimune sighed.

"Was it King?"

Akimune nodded. "Also…"

He took out a crumpled piece of paper. "This is, apparently, for you. But you'll need to give it to forensics after reading it…"

"Of course."

Hal took the piece of paper, and uncrumpled it. The neat, curvy English King used stared him back in the face. It was a simply note, just as the first one had been.

'Follow the music.

I'm going to kill the key.'

Hal's eyebrows knitted together. Almost exactly what the first note had said… But, follow the music? What the hell did King mean?"

"What does it say? What does it say?" Kai chimed, still annoyed he had not been able to see the first note.

"Not something you need to know, Good-for-nothing…" Hal mumbled, handing the note back to Akimune, before walking off.

Kai pouted. "What? I'm part of this investigation too! You can't just keep me in the dark… !"

"Hey, kid."

Kai turned to Akimune. "W.. what?"

"He's just trying to make sure you're safe."

"Safe? Safe from what?"

Akimune simply walked off.

Kai was becoming even more annoyed. What were they trying to protect him from.. from King? King was still in jail!

But, now with all this around, Kai was starting to doubt that….

Hal dialed up Kaji on his phone. He should have reached the prison by now…

"Hello?"

"Kaji. It's Hal. What' the news?"

"Che. That bastard… An Informer isn't letting us in. Apparently, all the guards are dead. King has replaced them. And inside, is a decoy…"

"Decoy?"

"Yah. Apparently, some kid form a prep school King went to while in America."

"Hm. Alright…"

"Is Kai with you?"

Hal turned around, his eyes lying upon the smaller male. Something seemed to be troubling him. "Yah, the good-for-nothing is just fine. We'll head back now."

"Yeah. Talk later."

"Yeah."

Hal hung up. He looked out at the audience that had gathered around. Slowly, his eyes fell upon a young child, black hair covering green eyes. A small smile slowly laying upon the teen's lips…

His eyes widened. "King…"

Without a second thought, Hal broke out into a sprint after King, who quickly turned and weaved through the crowd.

Kai noticed. "Hal! Wait!"

"Call for backup, good-for-nothing!"

"Ah…."

Kai's eyes widened as Hal disappeared into the crowd. There was no time for back up! By the time they got here, King could be gone!

So, Kai began to run after them.

Hal was hot on King's trail. For a kid, King was pretty athletic. It was not something you saw often in the youth of these days.

"King! Stop!"

King skid along the ground as he made a sharp turn, into an alley.

Not remembering how dangerous those were, Hal barreled in right after King. He stopped, seeing King standing in front of the giant brick wall.

"Give it up King. There's no way for you to go."

King's haunting laugh echoed through the narrow alley. He looked at Hal, his pupils small from the drug.

"Back on Flower already… ?" Hal mumbled.

King had heard him. "But of course~!" He chimed, swinging his arms as he twirled around to face Hal. "After all, no one ever wants to forget."

With a surprising speed, King whipped out his gun, pointing it with steady aim at Hal. Hal frowned. "How'd a kid like you get a gun? Even in your position."

"Isn't it great? Everyone pities me." King smiled. " 'Oh, poor boy, he's gonna die soon. Let's spoil him, so he doesn't feel lonely when he dies.' HAH." King was mocking all the people he had ever known.

"In the end, my brother was smart."

"Smart? He fucking committed suicide!"

King nodded. "Would you rather slowly lose yourself?"

Hal didn't have an answer.

King sighed. "Aw, he's so close, coming to get his partner…. But, it's not time yet." He seemed disappointed. "You see, there's still so much preparing. But, I know something now…"

King smiled, as he fired a shot.

The bullet found its way into Hal's shoulder, making him fall to the ground from the pain.

"If I want to get to my target…"

Hal gritted his teeth against the pain.

"I need to get you out of the way."

A small, rope ladder came from the wall. King climbed up it, to the other side. "Goodbye, Hal Kurabayashi."

An evil smile crossed King's face.

It was a horrid thing.

"I look forward to our next meeting."

"Fuck…it!" Hal almost yelled, grabbing his shoulder.

"Hal!"

_Fuck my life…_ Hal thought as he heard Kai's voice.

The younger male quickly came up to his partner, rolling him over on his back. He took off the jacket he wore, and pressed it over the wound, applying pressure.

"Fuck…! What the hell are you doing, Good-for-nothing?! Why the hell didn't you call for backup like I told you to?"

Kai was looking down, so his hair was shadowing his eyes. "Because…" He mumbled. He looked up, tears threatening to spill out. "Because, if I had, they wouldn't have gotten in here on time!"

"Che…" Hal looked away, as Kai's tears began to spill over.

----------------4 hours later-------------

"I told you, I'm just fine!"

"No you aren't, Mr. Kurabayashi, we just got the bullet out, you need to recover!"

"Hal, can't you just listen to the nurse-"

"Shut up, good-for-nothing!"

Kai and Hal were in a hospital now.

As if that was anything new.

Hal was trying to leave the hospital. But, along with the nurses, Kai was keeping him there. The younger male had been very worried, and was in no hurry for Hal to leave.

"Hal, just stay in here for a while, okay… ?"

Hal began to send death rays at Kai, who cringed away.

"I-I mean, King did some good damage! And, I mean, he's gonna go after you again, so you should be careful…."

_It isn't me he's after, good-for-nothing…._ Hal thought angrily.

Kai sat in the chair next to Hal's bed, crossing his arms stubbornly. Hal sighed.

There was no use getting the redhead all worked up.

"Fine, whatever. But just one day, then I'm outta here…"

Kai smiled. "Good."

Hal could simply sigh. The dorky smile always got him.

It really did not take long for Kai to start dozing off. Apparently, it was late for him, and he couldn't stand doing anymore all-nighters.

Soon, Hal felt a new weight on the side of the hospital bed. He looked over, to see Kai's head laying on the bed, his arms forming a pillow under his head.

"Like a child…" Hal mumbled angrily to himself.

For a few seconds, he simply stared at Kai's sweet, sleeping form. Slowly, his hand reached out, and tangled in the bright red locks. They were so soft..

Kai slightly flinched, but seemed to relax under Hal's hand.

A smile slightly spread across Hal's face, as he softly stroked Kai's hair.

Yes. He really didn't hate Kai…. Not at all..

"Nnn…. Hal….."

"Hm?" Hal was confused, as he looked down at his younger companion.

Sleep talking?

Apparently, since this log could sleep through a hurricane.

But, why his name?

"Kai… ?"

"… ove…."

"Hm?"

"Love…. Hal…."

Hal's heart skipped a few beats at the words.

Was he serious?

Or was he just being an idiot in his sleep?

It didn't matter right now.

Too much thinking would ruin the moment!

So, he simply continued to rub Kai's head. The silk-like, messy, slightly curled hair moved between his fingers, seeming to form back to its intended position almost automatically. It was so…

Weird.

* * *

Basically, I have to end it there. I have writing cramps, and my hand is actually bleeding. O – o Don't worry, though, I expect 4 to be up to intended! This took a bit longer because I'm getting ready for Sakura-Con (*Angels sing*), and my hand hurts like hell ; D So, toodles for now. Review, and give ideas. And I'll love you. And don't worry. I'm still sticking to my every other day chapter updates. O.o


	4. Death, Here I Am Filler

Akira: A filler chapter~

King: …. Why?

Akira: Because, I need to explain you better! D :

King: *Looks around* …. Where's Hal and Kai?

Akira: ON to the filler!

King: Where are-

Akira: ONTO THE FILLER

I do not own Switch or any of the characters. If I did, it would be major yaoi time. - o - All I own are King and the story line. Although I doubt I even own that. So I own King. o. o Yah.

----------------11 years ago--------------

A large house, too big to house four people in America.

Two children, who were spoiled an embarrassing amount by their loving parents.

A family that held so many dark secrets behind even darker doors…

I stood in front of my brother's room. I was only about 4 years old. But I was smart. That was apparent. I knocked on the door, pouting. "Big brother~ Are you okay?" I asked, holding my teddy bear close to my chest.

My brother. Luke. He was my life. I was a homeschooled child for now, since I was so shy. He was my only friend. My only companion. I loved him deeply….

But he had begun to act so strangely.

The once beautiful violin music that came from his very expensive violin had begun to quiver. It was becoming shriller, and was hurting my ears…

He had suddenly stopped playing.

Slowly, his door opened.

"King…." He said sadly, with a sad smile across his face.

I was worried. I had no way of knowing how to comfort him. I could simply offer up my teddy bear, hoping it would make him happier. I just wanted him happy again..

He laughed at me, and handed back my teddy, ruffling my black hair.

My brother and I were nothing alike.

I was a scrawny little pale child with black hair that fell into my deep green eyes.

He was a slightly tanner red head, whose green eyes sparkled all the time.

His eyes.

I loved his eyes…

They were so beautiful, framed by his beautiful eyelashes and bold eyebrows….

"C'mon in, King."

I nodded, and went into his room.

It was so tidy.

And, why would it not be? My big brother was in high school! He was the tidiest person on earth! Even tidier than mommy and daddy!

He sat on his bed, and I automatically crawled into his lap.

"Brother.." I mumbled, my childish voice coming out slightly slurred.

He took my hands in his, comparing the sizes, and weaving our fingers together. "What is it, King?"

I looked up at him. "I wanna learn Violin from you."

He seemed surprised at this, and also… saddened?

"Why don't you take lessons from my teacher? She'll be way more patient with you."

"No!" I said selfishly, pouting. "It's not the same unless its brother!"

He laughed, before hugging me close. It wasn't playful. It was needy. It was scaring me. I simply wrapped my arms around him.

"Brother… what's wrong? Your crying."

"Idiot, no I'm not.."

"Your heart is…"

He released the hug, and stared intently into my eyes. "When did you become so observant, King.. ?"

"We're connected!" I said, placing my hand on his heart. "We're siblings. I know when you're hurting."

He smiled down at me, and kissed my forehead. "I love you, you know that, King?"

I nodded. "Of course I do… And I love you too, Brother."

He stood up, but not before taking me off his lap and plopping me on his bed. He picked up his Violin.

Ah…

I loved my brother's music.

From memory, he began to play my Lullaby. The song mommy had hummed to me every night for my life. Whenever I heard the tune, I became sleepy.

And that was what was happening.

"Ahh… Meany…" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

I could hear his deep laugh. "Don't worry, King. You can sleep in here tonight."

"Mmkay…" I mumbled. It was already ten at night.

I pulled his covers over me, ready to sleep. The lullaby ended, and he put his violin away. I felt the bed move as he got in next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I felt so secure next to my brother…

"King…"

"Hm…?"

"If I ever ask you who you are, do you remember what to say… ?"

Ah. Brother's condition. I hated talking about it. The idea of him forgetting everything…. It made me sad.

"That I'm your beloved little brother, who loves you deeply, and wants you to remember him forever…"

"Good boy, King."

"Of course…"

"Good night, King."

"G'night, Luke brother…"

Morning.

I hate mornings…

I always will.

I awoke to find my brother still clinging to me.

I became to squirm. "Brother, you have school…."

He awoke a few minutes later, to me protesting.

"Schooool…" I chimed.

"Nnn… Idiot, King…" He said, rubbing my head. "It's Saturday."

I stopped. "Ah. Really?"

He nodded.

My brother…

Had forgotten our parents.

So I had distanced myself from them to be with him.

I didn't want him to forget me…

I wanted to be the only one he would remember……

He got up, and I left his room to get dressed. A black T-Shirt with blue pants, and a fur lined jacket. It was still cold out.

Winter.

I came back into my brother's room. He was looking over his Violin, a confused expression on his face.

"Brother?"

"King…" He looked at me. "I… I know this is important to me, but… I don't remember…"

My eyes widened. "Ah…"

I walked up to him. "It's your violin, Brother…."

"My…. Violin?"

I nodded. "Remember? My Lullaby? You play it all the time on it."

"Ah…" He was still confused.

Biting my lower lip, I grabbed his hand, and began to walk out of his room. "Let's go, brother, I wanna go to a café with you!"

"Ah! Wait, King, I need to grab my jacket!"

I stopped. "Oh. Right."

He laughed, and went back into his room to grab his jacket.

He soon came back out and picked up. I laughed, grabbing onto around his neck.

Yes, these were the best of days…

We left the house. I was sad he wouldn't ever play my Lullaby again, but I was happy that he was outside with me.

My hand was tightly clasped in his as we walked down the street. He was always worried for my safety, always making sure I was near him so I wouldn't get harmed….

Soon, the café came into sight. We went into it. While he ordered himself a coffee, I sat at a table. I was never really one to eat. I was never really hungry.

He came over to me with his coffee, and offered me a sip. I took it from him, and took a small sip, sticking my tongue out. "Bitter…" I mumbled.

He laughed. "Of course it is. Your taste buds are still young, King."

I pouted. "But I wanna drink coffee like Brother!"

He smiled, taking a big chug. "You will one day."

"That's not soon enough…"

"Heh."

Once he was done, we got up to leave. Back to the house. Mommy and daddy weren't at home. They were at work. They always were… That's probably why Brother didn't remember them.

We soon went into the house. I headed straight towards the TV room and turned on the TV, sitting on the couch, waiting for Luke.

He soon came in, and plopped down next to me. I leaned against him, smiling happily. Moments like this made me happy. Oh so happy…..

I awoke to a scream, as my head ht the couch. My brother had quickly jumped up off the couch, staring at me in horror. I was confused. "Brother… ?"

"No… no… I-I don't want to forget about you, King, but I can feel it… GOD, it's fucking disappearing!"

"B-Brother! It's alright, I'll remind you…!"

"No, King! You don't get it! I can't forget about you… I cant… all those feelings, they'll all disappear, and… and…"

He stuck dad's gun to his head.

"Bro… ther?"

I didn't know about death.

I didn't know about pain.

I didn't know about suicide.

But once he pulled the trigger, I learned quickly.

I learned as the room was washed in red. As my face was splattered with the blood of the one I loved.

As I watched his eyes roll back in his head, and he fell to the ground, dad's gun falling out of his hands….

"B… Brother?"

I stood up, and went up to his body. I shook it lightly. "C'mon, get up, Brother…. We have to clean before mommy and daddy get home… you got stuff all over the place…"

No reply.

The harsh truth began to settle in. My eyes watered.

"Brother…"

Another shake.

"Brother…!"

Nothing.

"BROTHER!!"

I began to cry.

And cry.

And cry.

I cried when my parents found me.

When the police came.

When my brother's body was taken away.

When I was alone…

So… Alone.

That day, I guess is when I began to hate the color red.

I hated the red hair people had. It was a disgrace to my brother.

No one deserved it but him.

I hate sunny days…

I hate red...

I hate guns....

And, I hate God.

And apparently

He hates me as well.

* * *

Brother complex, King? –. O Anyways, it's a small filler I did after placing my hand under water and numbing it o.o Hoorah. It's a short one, but I just wanted to explain King a bit better. O A o I just wanna get to more of Hal and Kai and less of King. But it's so hard. T. T


	5. Sweet Strawberries and Sinister Lilacs

Akira: Whoo hoo~ Technically, this is chapter 4. X D

Hal: Technicalities…

Akira: So… *Nudges Hal* How'd it go? Huh? Huh??

Hal: *Death glare*

Akira: *Slowly backs away* Awww…. D : Akira must KNOOOOOOOW

Kai: *Blushes deeply* I-it was nothing, Akira!

Akira: BALLS TO YOUR LIES D : *Tackles Kai*

King: - A -……

To Orpheus-karo: I really am doing good? : D Yay. And I'm starting to feel bad that I'm updating so late… D :

To blaqkXIII: Tanks for complimenting King. : 3 I was afraid people would, like, hate him, because I've been around on fanfiction net reading fanfics for years, and I've seen the cruelty OCs go through D : So, thanx~ : 3

To KuroNekoShoujo: Ahh, that makes me feel so warm and fuzzy : D I think you're giving me too much credit : c But, yah, I'm letting my hand heal, and taking everything in strides. D : That's why everything is like… LATE!!

King: Calm yourself, Akira. O A o You're acting like a little girl.

Akira: ; - ; Don't make fun of my femmy personality…..

I do not own Switch or any of the characters. If I did, it would be major yaoi time. - o - All I own are King and the story line. Although I doubt I even own that. So I own King. o. o Yah.

* * *

Kai's eyes slowly opened. When had he fallen asleep? He didn't seem to remember…

He felt a weight on his head. It was warm, and welcoming…

He slowly slid out from under it, to see it was Hal's hand

Huh.

Odd.

Why was his hand on his head?

Hal was still asleep; obviously he was not going to wake up for a while.

Kai simply smiled, and stood to go get something to eat, as his stomach began to make its presence known.

He went down to the Hospital Cafeteria.

Kai really wasn't fond of hospitals.

But, the food was manageable at least.

He got a sandwich and milk, and began to eat. His stomach was now content.

He looked up, and saw a man staring at him. Confused, he pretended not to notice.

The man was still staring!

What, did Kai have something on his face?

No, no.

Wait, was he glaring now?

Okay, this surely wasn't good…

Kai quickly stood up, and headed back to Hal's hospital room.

By the time he had gotten back, it was apparent Hal had woken up.

And was angry.

"What the fuck?! Where did that good-for-nothing go off to!"

"Umm…" Kai mumbled.

Hal looked at him.

Kai squeaked.

Hal's frown deepened.

"C'mon, good-for-nothing, we're leaving."

Kai simply nodded. Hal slowly put his coat on, but stopped over his shoulder.

Damn…

King knew where to shoot just right.

Kai looked on worriedly. He slowly approached his partner, and helped him with the coat.

Hal looked down at him, before walking off.

"_Love… Hal…"_

God, the good-for-nothing apparently didn't realize what he had said last night.

And it made Hal wonder.

What had he been dreaming about?

Hm. He would have to ask him later.

But right now, he had to make sure to keep Kai in his sights.

He looked back. The redhead was staring at his feet for some reason. Was he down? No. Maybe just deep in thought. But what about?

"Kai."

"Huh? Oh!"

Yep.

Just in thought.

They soon came to the car. Hal got into the driver's side, much against Kai's protests of how 'Someone just out of the hospital with a gunshot wound should not just start driving'.

Kai got into the passenger's side, pouting.

Hal sighed. "So, good-for-nothing, did Kaji contact you yet?"

"Oh…"

Kai checked his phone. "Mmm… I got a text from Hiki."

"What's it say?"

"…. We're to go to the Club Hotel, and stay under the radar until they find King…."

Club Hotel…

Yeah, way to stay under the radar.

That place was fucking expensive.

"Tch. Whatever."

Kai looked at Hal from the corner of his eye. He hadn't done anything to annoy the older male, so why was he so angry?

Had he said something that had annoyed him unintentionally?

He couldn't think of anything…

They soon arrived at the hotel.

It.

Was.

HUGE.

Kai could simply keep staring at it. "A-are they paying for this?"

Hal frowned. "They better be."

They both got out of the car, and gave the key to one of the people in the 'monkey suits'.

Kai walked up to the counter, and asked for the room key. The young woman nodded, and handed him the key.

Kai walked back up to Hal, and looked at the key. "Room 3B."

Hal nodded. "I wonder what we get to do about clothes…."

"Hiki said something along the lines of there being clothes already in there."

"Mmmm….."

They soon arrived at the room.

3B.

The door itself was way too fancy for the likes of them.

Hal took the key from Kai, and opened the door.

The white washed walls met him as he walked in. The cream carpet was unstained, with rugs adorning it every now and then. The room had a giant bathroom, a kitchen, a couch, and a king sized bed…

Wait.

One?

And king-size?

Was Hiki making fun of him?!

He turned to Kai, who seemed to notice the one bed as well, a soft blush flouring the young redhead's cheeks. He quickly looked away, when he noticed Hal's gaze on him.

But it was too late.

"Kai…"

Kai looked up at Hal, delicate maroon eyes meeting cold blue ones. Their gazes stayed locked on each other for what seemed like for eternity.

Hal slowly approached Kai, making the younger man back up against the wall. He didn't know why…. He just had the urge to _touch _the redhead….

"U… umnnnn….." Kai was flustered, as Hal leaned down next to his ear.

"Just shut up, good-for-nothing."

Yeah.

Way to ruin the mood, Mr. Smooth.

Hal's hands found themselves on either side of Kai's face, bringing it up to look at him.

Such long eyelashes this little freak had…

Such girly eyes….

"H… Hal…" Kai said in a husky voice.

Hal's lips brushed ever so slightly against Kai's. They were so soft…

Their lips locked together. It was nothing passionate. It was.. testing. Much like a first kiss, where your lips awkwardly bump together, making a small 'smack' sound, as you release the kiss.

It also gave Kai the same feeling with that 'first kiss'. Thousands of butterflies, fluttering through his stomach, rivers of fire engulfing his face, as his knees give out on him, and he collapses to the ground.

Hals bends down next to Kai, stroking the hair out of the redhead's eyes.

"Kai…" He said, ever so softly as he stared at Kai intensely.

Kai could simply keep staring at Hal. So much was running around in his head. Confusion, was one of the most prominent.

Why was Hal doing this?

Kai had kept himself from revealing himself for so long…

And now the blonde was tearing down every wall Kai had built up!

"Kai… look at me…"

Kai hadn't noticed. Slowly, he looked up at Hal, who seemed kind of… strained. Like he was about to hear something he didn't want to.

"I can stop now, if you want me to…"

Kai opened his mouth, but no words came forward. He closed his mouth, and tried again.

"Un…."

Hal sighed. "I know it, I was moving too fast… Forget all about it, Kai…"

Kai's eyes widened as Hal slowly began to stand up.

His hand reached out, and grabbed onto the older man's sleeve. His face was beet red, as his head was spinning.

This was all going so fast.

"Ummm….. I-I….." Kai couldn't find the words.

But Hal stood understood.

"Shhh… it's alright, Kai, you don't have to speak…"

God!

Hal was just being too nice to Kai.

It was making the redhead feel so weird, as the butterflies began to seemingly explode in his stomach.

Everything had just.. happened out of nowhere.

Why?

The singular word was running through both of their minds, as Hal slowly helped his companion to the bed, but ended up just falling next to the bed, on the ground. Grunting, he decided it would have to do.

He got over Kai, making the redhead feel smaller than he was.

Slowly, he connected their mouths. He was going slowly, just for Kai, so the younger man could get used to this.

It didn't take Kai long.

Soon, Kai began to respond back to Hal.

The blonde's tongue ran lightly against Kai's lower lip, as his teeth bit it gently, sucking on the soft piece of flesh until it was swollen. The maroon-eyed man's mouth soon opened, allowing Hal's tongue to explore.

He tastes like cigarettes.

That's what Kai kept thinking, as his hands entangled into soft blonde locks.

They parted ways, as they needed to catch breath. Hal kissed Kai's cheek, before moving down his neck, as his hands slowly relieved Kai of his shirt. A small red trail travelled down Kai's neck and began to go down his chest.

His mouth soon encircled one of Kai's nipples, nipping and sucking on the pink bud.

Kai's face became redder, if that was even possible. "G… gya!" That was the only sound that would come out as of that very second.

Satisfied, Hal returned to exploring Kai's body.

Kai noticed Hal's glasses, still stuck on the blonde's face. Apparently, he knew he wasn't just going to get away with foul play. His hand grabbed onto Hal's hair. Hal looked up, a bit annoyed, and Kai plucked the glasses off of his face, throwing them onto the bed.

"Going… in…. way.."

Hal's eyes softened. He softly kissed Kai's forehead, flustering the younger male.

Oh, yes.

He was indeed quite confused.

"Honestly, you are a good-for-nothing…" Hal said jokingly, a sly smile on his face.

Kai could simply pout.

Hal's cool hands slowly ran along Kai's sides, making him shiver.

Again, Hal caught Kai's mouth in another passionate kiss.

As his hand slowly began to slink into Kai's pants.

Kai squirmed a bit, uncomfortable.

Hal released the kiss. Kai squeaked a bit. Hal's free hand began to stroke Kais head, as he hushed him gently.

"It's alright, Kai, just calm down. I won't hurt you."

Hal's fingertips slowly grazed against Kai's member through the cloth of the redhead's boxers. Kai sucked in air, biting his lower lip as a slight whine came from his mouth.

Slowly, Hal moved Kai's pants so they were simply around the younger male's ankles, as his hand went under the elastic strap of the boxers, stroking Kai's shaft.

Kai's body slowly began to heat up, as his member became hard. His sensitivity began to increase as well, as he began to pant from the heat.

Hal's thumb slowly ran over the slit of the head, smearing pre-cum all over.

"Nnngh… H… Hal…"

"Hm?"

"Th… this…. Is so.. sudden."

Hal stared at Kai.

Yes, they both had noticed.

But, why? Why was this happening now?

Hal decided to ignore these questions, and simply get lost in lust and passion for now.

Worry later.

Once Kai was fully hard…

Hal's mouth replaced his hand.

The warmth and wetness caught Kai by surprise, as he yelped. "No, Hal, d-don't do that!"

Hal ignored Kai, as he began sucking and humming, the vibrations causing Kai to go crazy.

"A-Ahhh….. H-Haaaaal…." He whined. "I… I'm going to cum…."

Hal ignored Kai, as he began to suck harder.

It wasn't long before the pressure in Kai's stomach could not be built up anymore, and he released, hot seed pouring down Hal's throat.

It caught the older man slightly surprise, as he began to cough.

Kai quickly sat up. "A-are you okay, Hal?! You should wash your mouth out! I think the hotel leave complimentary mouthwash in the bathroo-"

Hal wanted the younger male to shut up, so he attacked Kai's mouth.

"Just shut up, good-for-nothing…." He lightly growled.

Kai simply nodded. Hal stood, and began to look around the room. At such a ritzy hotel, they had to have it somewhere…

Kai tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What're you lookin' for?" He asked.

"Lube."

"Oh, I see. Wait… What?!" he said, his face going back to being completely red.

Hal looked to Kai, and smiled. The younger male was still on the ground, almost completely naked. Pieces of hair stuck to his forehead. His eyes were lightly glazed over, a soft sheen of tears prickling from the corners of his eyes.

"Well, you don't want me to enter you dry, do you?"

"Ummm…."

"Exactly, good-for-nothing. Ah!" He finally found it.

It was in a small tube, small animated strawberries decorating the tube.

"… Well, I guess it's better than nothing." He said with a sigh.

He went back to Kai. Ignoring the nudging thought to get on the bed, he completely stripped Kai.

"Eep!"

Hal could simply admire the body below him. A skinny redhead, with just enough muscle to make him seem almost downright adorable.

Hal applied the cool gel to his fingers. It was pink.

Weird.

"Hold on a bit, Kai, this may seem a bit weird, but bear with it."

Kai, biting his lower lip, nodded.

Hal slipped one of his digits into Kai's backdoor. The sensation made Kai give out a whelp. It didn't hurt. It just felt… awkward.

Hal began to move his finger around, stretching Kai out, before adding a next. This produced a seemingly higher pitched squeal from the younger man, as Hal began to scissor his fingers back and forth, before adding a third.

Kai felt small tears prick the corners of his eyes.

Suddenly, Hal hit that juuust right spot, making a strange but very sensual noise come from Kai.

Hal smirked, and made a mental note of that spot later.

Kai, on the other hand, was hoping he forgot about that spot. Even though it had felt oh so good, he didn't think he wanted to make a sound like that again.

Hal smoothed Kai's hair back, and kissed his forehead. His pants had gotten too tight a long time ago, and it was about time he relieved himself.

"This will hurt just a bit Kai, mmkay?"

"O… okay…" Kai said with a blush.

"Good boy."

Hal unzipped his pants, and brought his own member out.

He positioned himself.

And decided to play a nasty trick on Kai.

He waited a few seconds.

"Okay, Kai, I'm in."

"What? Really? I didn't feel any – MOTHER OF ALL THINGS GOOD AND HOLY!"

Just as Kai had begun to speak, Hal had actually thrust in. Better to catch him off guard then when he's tensing, right? Right??

Hal waited a while for Kai to stop yelling profanities, which was quite out of character for the redhead.

Just moments later, he felt Kai start to fidget, apparently getting used to him.

Slowly, Hal pulled out, before thrusting back in.

And, bingo.

Right on the spot.

Kai's back arched, as a girlish wail came from him.

"S-so Nyaaah….. Not fair!" Kat said, pouting.

"It's the rules of the game, babe, learn how to play."

"B-Ba- ?! Oh…. !"

Hal smiled at Kai. He was so cute like this.

Soon, he began to fall into a steady rhythm. Kai's wails and moans filled the large hotel room, as his nails began to make welts down Hal's back.

"Damn, Kai, quit squeezing so hard…"

"L-let's see… ahhh…. Try….."

"No thank you. You're more of the being hammered type than the hammering type."

Hal grabbed Kai's unattended member and began to stroke to his rhythm. His free hand held down Kai's hips, as the younger male bucked into Hal's hand.

Soon, both were near their release. Hal's pace increased, as the panting became heavier between the two.

"H-Hal… I… I'm going to…"

"Yeah yeah, I know…. I am too."

Kai's back arched as he reached his climax. Hal continued to thrust, as he reached his limit, and came, riding out his orgasm.

Once all was done, Hal pulled out, lying next to the panting redhead.

It was silent in the room for quite some time. Kai turned and looked at Hal.

"… Next time you're getting completely naked too."

Next time?

Hal's eyes widened at Kai's words.

Kai frowned. "What? You think this is our only time?"

He grabbed Hal's face, and brought the blonde into a sweet kiss.

"I love you, Hal."

Hal smiled, pulling the smaller male to him. "Yeah. I guess I love you too."

Kai reached behind him, and pulled the blanket off of the bed, wrapping himself in it.

"…. I want a shower now."

"…. Yeah, that would be a good idea."

-------- King -------

I hate mice.

And not just the animal. The human kind.

The man was thrown to the ground.

I stared at him, my eyes cold as a lake in Antarctica.

I took out my gun, pointing at his head. A ring of my own followers circled around us. Tobari stood on the inner part of the ring.

"Who woulda thought, the Ryugen would send a rodent into such a small organization as Syndictive. So, tell me, mousey…." I tapped the barrel of my gun on his head. "What all did you tell them?"

His eyes widened. "I-I told them all I know! I swear! Please, I have a family, I was just trying to protect them!"

My eyes became narrow with anger. "Not good enough. What _exactly _did you tell them?"

"Ah… umm…" He began to think. "A-about the Flower, about our inner ranks… and who our leader really is."

He's leaving something out.

I can tell.

It's in his eyes.

I turned around, walking a few steps away. Tobari looks at me, as if I've gone soft.

Quickly, I turn, and shoot the man dead between the eyes.

He falls back, laying in a pool of brain mush and blood.

I turned to the ring of my followers.

Druggies.

Vagabonds.

Outcasts.

That's who they were. And that's all they ever would be.

"Does anyone else wanna snitch on me?" I ask, loud enough for all of them to hear.

There was no reply.

I go up to the man's body, and kick it over, so he is face down.

"Don't underestimate me. Ever. I may be young and small, but I outsmart all of you, and I can take you all out before you can even get a shot at me."

Still, no one answered. I smiled.

"Good."

I began to walk away. In my pocket, my cellphone began to ring. I took it out.

"Hello?"

"…. King?"

I stop. "… Hello, Aunty."

"Oh, King.." She was crying. Hard. "P-please, please tell me that's not you on the television! Please, please, King…"

"…. It's not me, Aunty. I have to go."

"King, wai-"

I hang up.

I can't stand to hear my Aunt cry.

I get a knot in my chest…

"King."

I turned to face Tobari. "Oh."

"Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Of course I am, Tobari. I just need some sleep, that's all…"

"… Alright."

I headed to the back of this warehouse, which had been transformed into much what looked like a hotel.

I entered my room, which was lit by only a dim candle. I shut the door behind me. It creaked slowly.

I looked around, at the walls. Words were scrawled all across it.

I had to ignore those.

It was almost over…

I headed towards my bed, and lay down.

No…

No, it wouldn't be over soon.

I knew that for a fact.

I grabbed the small pill bottle on the night stand. Taking two of the small pills out, I stared at them.

Lilacs adorned the shells the powder was incased in.

I opened my mouth, and popped them in, swallowing.

I then lay back, as a sort of dull pain roared through my body, before I began to drift off…

I don't want to forget…

I never want to…

* * *

Yah. Chapter four. Sorry I got it out so, like, late! D : I've been busy and whatnot, and haven't had time to really write much. ; 3 ; Plus, I was blushing throughout half of this chapter. So that was kinda awkward. O.e Review and all that good stuff. : 3 And, I just like wrote the first sex scene for this fanfic area ; o ; Hip to the HOOORAAAAH! I'm first at something! But I did horrible. D :


	6. Fading Memories, How I Cannot Let Go

Akira: : 3 Chapter 5~

King: . -.

Akira: …. What's up with you?

King: D : I saw something I shouldn't have.

Kai: … !!

Hal: … - A -

Akira: ….. : D Onto the chapter!

I do not own Switch or any of the characters. If I did, it would be major yaoi time. - o - All I own are King and the story line. Although I doubt I even own that. So I own King. o. o Yah.

* * *

----------- Five Days later ----------

"This is wrong in every aspect of the term…." Kai mumbled, pulling down on the skirt he had been forced in to.

Hal sat at the bar next to Kai, a small glass of alcohol in his hand.

Kuroda was really good. If Hal didn't know any better, Kai would just be another girl at the bar.

Kai continued to fidget with the skirt. Lip gloss gave his lips a slight wetness to them, as a thin layer of blush made his cheeks seem to always be blushing.

Yep.

Kai made a hot cross dresser, by far.

"Well, we had no other choice. Everyone else is busy with other parts of this case, and the dealer here only deals to pretty women."

Kai bit his lower lip, tasting the sweet gloss.

He rubbed his lips together, so he wouldn't ruin his makeup.

"I know, but…."

"Listen, Kai. If this goes through, this will be the first time we're able to see what is really inside of this Flower drug."

"Mmm…"

Hal smirked. "Plus, later…" He leaned in next to Kai, moving the hair away from his ear. "I'll help you take off those clothes."

Kai's face turned completely red, his head spinning.

Hal looked around, and saw the dealer.

The dealer their self was a woman. She had flowing black locks that slightly curled at the end. She was not the curviest woman, but she was beautiful anyways, and she was fairly very skinny. Green emeralds scoured the club.

Hal nudged Kai. "She's here. Got your wire tap in?"

Kai nodded. "Mhm."

Slowly, Kai stood up, awkwardly wobbling on the heels Kuroda had made him wear.

He began to walk to the dealer, who looked up at him.

Her smile was sweet, friendly. Kai almost didn't believe she was dealing.

"Hello, little girl. Are you lost?"

The line.

Syndictive had a… sort of complex way of dealing drugs. That was why no one had ever been able to get a piece of the Flower.

"Um… actually…" Kai began, grabbing the hem of his shirt. "I was looking for the Flowers here. I heard they are pretty."

The woman was silent for a second.

"Yes, they are. Do you know what type of Flower they are?" The woman motioned for Kai to sit.

He did.

"I believe they're White Lilacs." He said, staring her in the eyes.

The woman smiled.

"Come, then, I'll show you where they keep them. I hear they make you feel really nice."

The woman stood, and motioned for the cross dressing red head to follow her.

Kai got up, and looked over at Hal, who slightly nodded. He then began to follow the woman.

They walked outside, under a light post. The woman put her hands in her pockets, shivering. "Oh, it's freezing!"

Kai nodded, rubbing his bare arms. He had left his coat with Hal.

The woman brought her hand out, and grabbed Kai's hands. Kai felt a small bottle be dropped into his hands.

"I hope you have fun with the Flowers. I saw you with that man, in the club. You want it to be nice, tonight, don't you?"

Kai's face turned a deep red. "Uh, um… Yah…"

The woman smiled. "Oh, and…"

She leaned in, pulling the wire tap out, and disconnecting it. With a smile, she dropped it to the ground.

The smile made Kai's eyes widen.

"Next time you want my drug, Kai, you need only ask." The woman turned around, and began to walk off.

Kai couldn't move. "K-King!"

The woman stopped, and looked at Kai. "Yes?"

"Why … ?"

King smiled, a simply chuckle coming from him. "Because. It's no fun when you guys are so far behind. And, also…" He looked back at the club door, pursing his lips. "You may want to get back to your partner."

Kai's eyebrows knitted together. "I… I need to arrest you."

King sighed. "No, you don't get it, Kai."

He approached Kai, poking him in the chest. "I have bigger worries right now than narcs like you. Plus, I'm giving you a chance to run."

"Chance to run? Why?"

King tutted. "You don't know? You should ask your partner. But, you should hurry…" King looked around.

"I believe the Ryuugen are on my tail, and yours. Goodbye for now, Kai. I can't wait for our next reunion. It will be most joyous!"

"Wait… King!"

King turned as a sleek black car pulled up. He got in, and waved childishly to Kai.

Kai was left standing there, still kind of confused at what had just happened.

He turned, to head back into the club.

Inside, Hal was wondering why the line had gone dead. Ad they just stopped talking? Had the line gone dead? What the hell had happened?!

A very gray looking man approached Hal. "Y-you…."

Hal looked at him. "What?"

"Help me…"

The man opened up his coat.

To reveal three packs of C4 attached to a timer.

Shit.

Hal's eyes widened, as he quickly stood up. "C'mon, we're going outside."

The man began to speak, rapid fire. "I-I didn't expect this! That fucking kid came up, and told me I could make five times the amount I was now, and… and… God, I'm such a fool!"

"It's not your fault."

Hal quickly took out his cell phone.

And began to dial the bomb squad.

Right as he opened the door, he came face-to-face with Kai. The cross dressing male ran into him. Hal grabbed his shoulders. Kai looked up at him.

"H-Hal! I just… just ran into King!"

"Yeah, I figured as much he'd be here…" Hal mumbled. "Did you get the drug at least?"

"Yeah, I did. Hal… who is he?" Kai pointed to the gray man.

Hal frowned. "Listen to me, Kai, I need you to stay in the club, alright? Don't come out for anything."

Kai's eyes widened. "Hal, why… you're freakin' me out."

Hal growled, before taking Kai into a rough kiss. Kai almost melted.

He released the kiss. "Now go, damn good-for-nothing."

Kai frowned. Reluctantly, he headed into the club. He looked over his shoulder at Hal, who directed the man out of the club.

What was going on?

Once Hal was outside, he got far enough away so that there would not be severe damage to any buildings.

Mostly to the club.

"Get on the ground. The squad will be here in just a minute."

"All…. Alright…"

"Do you know how much time the bomb had on it?"

"Umm… he said I had about an hour…"

"How long ago was that?"

"A-about… 46 minutes ago."

Well, it was better than nothing.

"Th-that woman. I-is she yours?"

Hal laughed lightly. "Yeah, something like that."

"D-do you… love her?"

Hal looked at the man. He was trying to make small talk.

Take his mind off of the bomb.

Hal nodded. "Yeah… I guess you could say I love 'her'."

"That's.. good. I don't see many young… people who admit they're in love…"

Hal smirked. He turned, as he heard the roar of the armored vehicle. Quickly, the bomb squad filed out of the van, and surrounded the man, taking Hal away from the area.

The man's eyes widened. "Please, save me!" He began to yell. "I-I have a wife and a daughter! Please, don't let me die!"

Hal could ismply stare on, as the squad began to suit up, to get ready to disarm the bomb.

It wasn't long before a man stood in front of the gray man, beginning to fiddle with the small bomb.

"Tch… what's taking him so long?" Hal asked one of the men next to him.

"I don't know… Gerard, what's takin' ya?"

"I'm looking, but… man, all these wires are weird! They aren't connecting to anything important, they're just….. all over the place!"

"What? How?!"

"I don't know, but…. Wait, what's with the light? It's beginning to get faster…. Oh, oh shit!"

The man quickly stood, and began to ran. The gray man's eyes widened. "Don't… don't leave me!! Don't-"

A high pitched scream-like noise filled the night. The ground shook, as a fire engulfed the man. Hal put his arms up, as the shockwave came, knocking him on his back. The roar of the explosion filled his ears, and made him temporarily deaf, a ring going off in his ears.

He stared, wide eyed at the scene that lay before him. Man meat lay strewn everywhere, as screams of pain and comfort sounded everywhere.

Slowly, hordes of people began to spill out of businesses, houses, etc.

Hal looked up, seeing Kai. The redhead had a look of fear on his face. He began to run to Hal, which was a feat in heels.

He now stood in front of Hal. Just staring down, tears welling up in his eyes. He fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around Hal's neck, his head leaning on his chest.

"God, Hal, I was so afraid… when I heard that explosion, I-I didn't… didn't know what to expect…!" He said through sobs.

Hal sighed, and began to pet Kai's head, kissing the top of his head. "It's okay, Kai. I'm still here, and I'm just fine. But…" Hal looked at the scene in front of him again. "This will be hard to explain to his family…"

-------------King-----------

Honestly.

I have to give credit to women who wear wedge heels.

They sure have balls.

Because I was having trouble just trying to stay upright.

We arrived back at the warehouse. I got out of the car, a bit wobbly. Tobari smirked at me. I caught it out of the corner of my eye, and frowned. "What?"

"Never would have expected you to dress in drag, King. Or, maybe I should call you Queen now?"

I huffed, and walked up to him.

Yes, Tobari towered over me.

And, yes, he was always there with me.

After all, I did need a guard somewhere along the lines.

I pointed at him. "Watch yourself, Tobari, or you're not getting' any of this tonight." I slid my hands down my sides.

Yes…

It had been about half a year after I started Syndictive that Tobari and I had begun to sleep together. And why not? We had a mutual relationship, and there was no one else prettier around.

He rolled his eyes at me. "C'mon, King, just get changed."

I nodded, and began to walk to my room, unclipping the hair extensions I had on, throwing them onto a random crate. I got into my room, and closed the door, and took off the wedge heels.

I felt like I was walking on air, since I had been wearing those for so long. "Ah… Finally…"

I began to strip now, only to get changed into a black shirt, baggy gray sweatshirt, and jeans. Shoes would come later.

Tobari entered my room, as I was straightening out my wild hair.

"So, tell me, King. Why exactly did you dress in drag?"

I looked at him, wiping the makeup off of my face. "Well, I needed to plant my little present. Also, c'mon, none of our dealers would ever deal to a client I didn't put on their list. But, I was surprised. Wonder how the narcs knew our talk?"

Tobari shrugged. "Maybe we have another mole?

I frowned at that thought. "I hope we do not."

Tobari sat on my bed, and looked around at my wall. "… There are new words on here."

I looked up. "Really? Hn. I guess I did it while I was completely out of it…"

I noticed my family portrait on the table next to my bed. I approached it, and looked at it.

And was confused.

"Tobari…"

"Yes?"

I pointed at the redhead male that held the younger me.

"…. Who is he?"

Tobari's eyes widened at my question.

And why would they? I really didn't know him!

"King… that's… your brother…."

A feeling of dread passed over me. Quickly, I dropped the picture, and grabbed my pill bottle. Quickly, I took out two of the pills, and swallowed them, my hands covering my eyes.

"No… no… I don't want to forget, I don't want to forget…"

"King…"

Tobari grabbed my arm, and brought me against his chest. My eyes were half closed and glazed over from the drug.

"Don't… don't want to…"

My eyes began to close, and I began to drift off.

------------3rd POV------------

The steam of the tub filled the large bathroom. Kai and Hal sat in the steamy water.

Of course, in such a ritzy hotel, they're gonna have a bathtub fit for five people!!! Why, a one person tub will just not do!

Hal leaned back on the marble side, a cigarette place neatly between his lips. Kai was busy , basically playing with the small blue rubber ducky that floated around.

Hal frowned.

"Aren't you a bit too old to be playing with that?"

Kai looked up at him, and pouted. "No."

Wow. Nice and blunt.

Hal took the cigarette out of his mouth, and tugged on Kai's arm, bringing him closer, catching the redhead in a kiss. Kai's hands rested against Hal's chest, his eyes closing slowly.

Hal released the kiss, nipping at Kai's lower lip.

Kai purred softly.

The redhead rested against Hal's chest, snuggling close to him.

Cause what better place to snuggle then naked in the bath tub?

Kai found Hal's hand, and began to weave his fingers between Hal's.

Hal's other arm was draped across Kai's waist, as he kissed the younger male's wet hair.

"Oi, Hal."

"Hmm?"

"King…. He mentioned something to me.."

"Oh? What?"

Kai leaned his head back, so he could stare at Hal, even if he was upside down.

"He told me, when I was outside with him, that he… was giving me a chance to run. And that I should ask you about that…"

Hal froze.

"… It's nothing you need to worry yourself with, Kai."

Kai pouted. "No, I think it is something I should worry about! If my life is involved, I think I should know!"

Hal frowned at Kai's sudden outburst. He sighed. Carefully, so not to burn Kai, he lit another cigarette.

"It's nothing, Kai. You don't have to worry about it because I'm here with you."

"Mmm… that' not good enough."

Hal rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Geez, you can be high maintenance sometimes."

Kai slightly laughed.

He turned so he was facing Hal once again, and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Hal."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too, good-for-nothing."

* * *

HOOOORAH! Okay, so I'm like getting used to contacts for Sakuracon. O.o But I'm one of those people that like, like to take naps. D : So it's awkward. And then I found my youngest sister reading this, and I was just like

Akira: OMG! Hannah, stoooooooop!! D :

Hannah: D : But big brother Akira, I've already read all the other chapters.

Akira: o/////////////////////////o

Just so you all know, Akira is my name. : D I'm Russian, and apparently half Japanese, but I don't see it. O_o Yah. I'm adopted. And if any of you go 'awww, how sad', I'll eat your face D : I love my adopted parents like a fat kid loves lunch time at school. Short chapter. I kinda ran low on ideas for this chapter. X D

Big shout to my friend Casey. Without your nagging and sitting on my back, I would never get this finished. : 3 Mwah~!

Anyways, review and all that fun stuff. : D And thank you all to my reviewers (Hal: WOAH! Could your grammar get any WORSE?!). : 3 You guys make me all warm and fuzzy, as I've said almost one hundred times now, for sure. X D I love you all~


	7. Counter Troubles

Akira: Chapter 6 : 3 My hand is scarring ; o ;

Kai: D : Aww, Akira…

Akira: D : ( Don't touch me! *Hisssssss*

Kai: D ;

King: Just ignore him Kai… He's just angry he got pushed in the water today.

Akira: 3 : (

Hal: Immature brat…

I do not own switch. If I did, yaoi would be present, Hal would be even more of a dick (Hal: D : ( Oi, fuck you, man. ), and probably there would be vampires involved. O_o But no sparkly vampires. I'll kill all those sparkles. D : (

To KuroNekoShoujo: : D *Gives cookie* Thank you~ You're very kind : 3 And that' awesome you're sister is adopted : D

To Orpheus-karo: *Gives cookie* : P Thaaaanx~ And fun chapter? ; P Tee hee.

To blaqkXIII: : P *Gives cookie* Yes, it is normal to feel twisted. At least, in my world it is. Then again, in my world, bread flies. 8 D

To Karura-san: *Gives a cookie* I would never think of dropping this story!! D : xD And, thank you~

* * *

Dark.

Dark, dark, dark, dark…

Yes, that's all there was.

Kai simply lay there for a while, admiring the pitch dark. His groggy mind did not asses it very fast, until he began to wake up more. Soon, he began to scramble in the darkness, calling out for someone. He couldn't hear his voice, but knew he was screaming.

He felt something being shoved into his mouth. Two small capsules. He began to struggle, screaming even louder.

He was forced to swallow the two capsules. He stopped screaming, as a pain so intense ripped through his body, locking up his voice.

It hurts… Is all he thought.

He began to slip away.

Slip away so slowly…

Tears pricked his eyes.

Where was Hal?

Why wasn't he here to save him…. ?

What had happened to him.. ?

----------- 4 Hours earlier ----------

Kai and Hal were in the Narcotics Department, in a rumble of many detectives.

The King case had escalated since the bombing. Now, everyone was on it who wasn't involved.

Other cases were piling up, as they needed everyone they could find on this case.

They simply sat there, having been told they should take it easy after what had happened. And why? They were just fine!

In fact, Hal had proven himself, many many times.

Now, they watched as everyone scrambled around, answering phones, looking through documents and all around just…

Being hectic.

Kai's mind was whirling at the speed everyone seemed to be moving.

Hal stood up. "C'mon, Kai, we're going."

"Oh… okay."

The two stood p, and left without anyone noticing. Once outside, Hal lit up a cigarette, and placed it in his mouth.

Kai sighed. "To think this case is going on this long.." He mumbled.

Hal nodded. "Mm. We underestimated King in the beginning, and now we're paying the price for it." He said angrily, huffing out smoke.

Kai nodded as they walked in the crisp cold day. It was beginning near winter time, and the snow had already come around. It lightly dusted the ground. By tonight, though, the news report said it may get up to a foot.

Hal took the cigarette from his mouth.

He had begun to doubt King's threat that he would take Kai.

I mean, it had been almost a month, and nothing had happened. Sure, there was random attacks, but even at the club King had made no attempt, even though he had been with Kai all alone.

Kai looked at Hal, who was deep in thought. Slowly, the younger male slipped his gloved hand into Hal's hand, bringing the blonde out of his thought.

Hal looked down at his hand, before into the maroon eyes of the redhead, and smiling softly.

"Is everything alright, Kai?"

"…. I want pocky." The redhead said, looking away.

Ever since they had begun to date, Hal had noticed a sort of selfish part of the redhead, that only came out sometimes. It was almost childishly adorable.

"Alright, Kai." He said, leading the younger male to a convenience store.

As Kai purchased the pocky, Hal went back into his thoughts.

He paid the cashier no attention.

The cashier was looking down, as he rung up Kai's total.

Kai paid.

The cashier smiled.

"Really…"

The world seemed to freeze as Hal heard a click. He turned, face to face with a gun. A young cashier looked into his eyes, an evil humorous glint in the emerald orbs, black hair framing them.

"Have Narcs gotten this stupid?"

"Hal!"

King pulled out another gun, pointing at Kai as well. Hal flipped out his pistol, and pointed it at King. King smirked.

"You think you can outgun me, Hal? Tsk tsk. I think someone like you would have known by now…"

Bang.

Hal had not even seen King's finger move on the trigger. All he knew, was the next minute, a burning sensation ran through his stomach, making him collapse to the ground. He coughed up blood.

"Hal!!!"

"Don't get towards him, Kai, or the next bullet will be to his head, and yours."

"Hal… Hal…" The redhead sobbed.

King laughed. "Tobari."

Footsteps came forward, grabbing Kai from behind, covering his mouth with a cloth. The liquid on the cloth soon made Kai pass out.

King leaned down next to Hal's ear. "Do not worry, Hal~ I've already called the police. They should be here soon."

Hal looked up at King, with utter hate.

King simply laughed. "Is that how you look up at me? Whimper, dog!"

A foot found its way to Hal's stomach, grinding on the wound. Hal let out screams.

King laughed childishly. "Exactly." He turned, his shoe bloodied. He slipped it off, and began to walk away with Tobari, who dragged Kai behind him.

Hal simply watched, in defeat, as Kai was taken away from him…..

* * *

Short as fuck, I know. Wanted to update though!!! D : So, I spent five hours in line for Sakuracon today. In heels. Yah, I wore heels. Got a problem with that?! X D Tee hee. So, review and all that jazz. : 3 I'll have the next chap up next soon. D : Just wanted to give you guys something.


	8. The Prelude to the End

Akira: Hoorah, chapter 7~ : D

Akira: . - . Now I'm all alone. Oh no!!

To Ocean Starfly: ; D I like to update fast. Because I forget easily. The disease in here was actually inspired by own inept to remember things for too long, lol. And, I went as Ciel this year, since I'm short and cute enough to pass. ; D Lol.

I do not own Switch or any of the characters. If I did, it would be major yaoi time. - o - All I own are King and the story line. Although I doubt I even own that. So I own King. o. o Yah.

* * *

"Is he dead? Is he dead?"

"King, I do not believe someone can die from just taking a bit of Flower…"

Kai flinched. His head hurt, but for some reason it didn't really bother him. He tried to open his eyes, but found it very hard.

"Oh, c'mon, he hasn't even woken up yet! See?"

A gunshot went off.

"_This_ is why I told all you fuckers to not use drugs on people! I had plans for this kid, but now I have to fuckin' wean him off the damn Flower before I can do anything!!"

Another gunshot.

Next thing Kai knew, someone had picked him up, and he was being carried. He was scared to know where he was going.

"Where do you want him, King?"

"Mmm… Let's just bring him to my room right now. In his state, anyone can do anything to him. I'd like that NOT to happen, thank you."

Kai heard a door open, before he was placed upon a bed. A few seconds passed, before something cool hit his face, and made him wake up.

"Uwaah!" He yelled, as his eyes popped open.

He came face-to-face with a Great Dane, probably around five feet tall…

And it freaked him out.

"Oh my God!"

"Ranger! Get down, boy!"

The monster dog woofed, before getting off of the bed, and going to stand next to King, who sat in a chair, staring at Kai, Tobari behind him.

Kai scooted to the back wall. "Wh… what…"

King sighed. "Yup. Just as I thought." He stood up. "Kai, try to think as clearly as you can."

"Umm.." Kai tried,

and tried,

and tried to keep his mind on one thing at a time, but it would begin to wander, and he would into a haze, before moving on to something else to think of, but then moving on from that.

He was confused about this, but that feeling soon disappeared. Why did he care? Why would he need to care? Why was he still alive? How could a dog get so big?

King smiled at seeing Kai's eyes move, as his thoughts moved from one thing to another.

"Yep, you're definitely being affected by Flower. Do not worry; I cannot start my plan until you are off the stuff. It will take a few hours, but.."

"Oh, okay, I see. Wait. Start what? And why are we having such a friendly conversation?"

King laughed. "Why indeed?" He asked, as he stood.

"I will be back when I begin to hear you scream, Kai Eto."

----- Hal ----

"Mr. Kurabayashi! You need to rest!"

"Fuck that!!" Hal yelled. "That fucker has my partner, and none of you can stop me!"

"Hal, please, calm down.."

"Fuck you, Kaji! I'm not gonna wait around, when King could already be killing him, or.."

No, he didn't want to think of that possibility.

Kai couldn't be dead yet.

It just couldn't happen.

Not to his Kai…

He tried to get up again, but was pushed back by a nurse.

"Damn it! Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, Hal.." Kaji began, sighing. "But you are in no condition. We are doing all we can. Also…" He took out a ruffled piece of paper.

"We found this."

Hal took it angrily, and opened it up.

Follow the music.

My plans have changed.

Prepare to see the world crumble.

--- Kai ---

The pain was beginning to set in. A horrible headache, that seemed to pulsate throughout his body in ripples of fiery pain. His palms pressed against his closed eyes, trying to make the pain stop.

_It hurts…._ He thought to himself.

He continually faded in and out. Each time he did, he came back to seeing something thrown across the room, or him up against the door.

It was confusing, each and every time it happened.

The pain let up for a few minutes, letting Kai get a hold of himself.

That's when he heard it

Softly at first, and then louder.

The soft sound of a Cello.

It played a song he was only slightly familiar with.

Bach's Cello Suite Number 2, IV – Sarabande

The saddening tune ran throughout the quiet warehouse, seeming to make it saddening.

Scary, almost.

Hal could simply listen, entranced by the beautiful piece.

Slowly, his feet began to guide his body out of the room, and towards the music.

There, in a clearing, almost all by himself sat Duke.

The beautiful Mahogany Full Sized Cello leaned against his small body, as his fingers moved with grace over the well crafted instrument. His eyes were closed, as the bow swayed back and forth across the strings, producing the melancholic noise.

Ranger lay by his side, seeming to enjoy the solo player. Tobari leaned against a stack of boxes, his eyes closed, arms crossed.

Almost all too soon, the tune was over. King looked up, and saw Kai. He smiled. "I see you are already being weaned off of the drug. How long has it been since you took it? Seven hours?"

"About.. that long." Kai panted.

He really did not see King as an enemy for some reason..

More like..

A wayward child.

King slowly put down the delicate instrument, and approached Kai, Ranger standing and following close behind. "What did you think of my music?"

"It is… very pretty. Where did you learn?"

King laughed. "I seem to have forgotten." He said sadly. "Most of my younger life is gone. I've only recently begun to lose my most recent memories."

The room was silent between the two. "What would happen if you were to be taken of the drug?"

King looked up at the ceiling, before at Kai. "Then the process I have been trying to avoid would come full blown. I have only just recently recovered most of my speech."

Kai nodded.

King sighed. "You should go back to rest, Kai. The next fit of pain will be back soon, and it will be hard to stand."

"… Why are you keeping me here?"

King froze. "I beg your pardon?"

Kai's eyebrows knitted together. "Why? Why am I here? You could easily kill me, and yet here I am!"

King seemed to be thinking of this, before looking at Kai with a smile. "You will be my witness."

"Witness? Witness to what?"

"Witness to the end of Syndictive. End of this underground world as we know it. And…" He paused. "The end of the search for sWitch. I need a witness to tell everyone we were not simply drug dealers. We were people who were trying to make this world better."

"If so, then… why Flower?! Why?"

King looked at Kai, his pupils small. "That is a secret I cannot tell you."

"Ergh.."

--- 2 Hours later ---

Kai had finally did it.

He was off the drug.

Now that he could think, it was weird.

Was there a drug that was so short lived?

No wonder Flower racked in so much money. With as short as it lasted, people would have to buy bulk amounts at a time.

Through all this time, King had continued to play his cello. Now it was silent, as King stood in the doorway with the huge bow.

"Tell me.." Kai mumbled. "Where are we?"

King smiled. "An old music warehouse. One of my clients owns the place, lets us use it. That way it is not under our names. It is under his. No one will know. Plus, he is done with Flower, but still gets money from us for using this warehouse."

"Nnn.." Mumbled Kai as he looked around. He finally go a good look at the walls.

Words were scrawled into the wall.

And it confused Kai.

Kill.

Murder.

Retribution.

Why is no one seeing me?

Don't leave me.

I'm scared.

I don't want to die.

I don't want to forget.

I don't want to lose what makes me me…

All those were written on the wall, including those that were scrawled in illegible handwriting, and could not be read.

"King.."

"Oh." King smiled. "You like my walls? Apparently I still have feelings."

He laughed, as he turned around and left.

Kai could simply stare after him.

What was going to become of him?

He lay down, and began to weep.

"Hal…" He mumbled through sobs. "I need you…"

* * *

; P My chapters will be kinda short since I'm getting more and more into the storyline. It should be backwards, shouldn't it?! Lol. X D Anyways, review and all that good stuff.


	9. Allegro, the Tempo that Can Start it All

Akira: Chapter 8~

Ranger: WOOF

Akira: ACK!!! O _o *Hugs Ranger* Doggy! 3

To KuroNekoShoujo: ; D That's how they all get ya. Quicky update, isn't it?! ) : D

King: He totally was trying to remember everything.

Akira: D : Shut up! Leave me alone!

I do not own Switch or any of the characters. If I did, it would be major yaoi time. - o - All I own are King and the story line. Although I doubt I even own that. So I own King. o. o Yah.

* * *

Kai sat upon a lone box, and continued to stare up at the ceiling.

There was really not much else to do.

He had tried to escape, sure.

But if King left, he locked the warehouse up.

Plus, it was confusing just trying to weave through the many boxes of instruments, Grand Pianos, cases, stands, bows, and uniforms.

So, he would just stay here.

I mean, it wasn't that bad.

He got fed.

He got to sleep in a bed.

He was allowed to roam around.

And…

He was learning so much.

Syndictive consisted of three ranks. Each was as significant as the last, and played an important role in the way Syndictive worked.

There wasn't one person that worked here that didn't have a job.

And they were usually gone.

Kai never wondered where they went.

He tried to stay out of this as much as he could.

He sat up, hearing the gates to the warehouse open, and the sleek black car come in. Once it was parked, King got out, and looked up at Kai.

Kais imply looked down at him from his perch.

King smiled. "C'mon, Kai. There's something I want to show you."

-------- Hal ------

Three days.

It had been three days since Kai had been taken

And he had just gotten out of the hospital, fury clear on his conscience.

He had stepped into the case right as he had gotten out.

They had been receiving a steady stream of notes from king for three days.

And they were all starting to make sense.

'Follow the music.

My plans have changed.

Watch the skies.'

'Follow the music.

My plans have changed.

Watch out for the mice.'

And so on.

They were warnings.

But warnings of what?

The first note that King had stated he had changed his plans was still fresh in everyone's minds.

Prepare to see the world crumble.

What did he mean?

Was there a war going to happen?

Everyone was busier than they had before.

Kaji continued to stare at the note.

"What do you see, Kaji?" Hiki asked him, looking up from the mound of papers in front of him.

"I don't get this. Follow the music? What does he mean?"

Hiki had been wondering the same thing. "Maybe there is some strong connection the music will have to this?"

Kaji shook his head. "I don't know. I heard that King and his brother were very much ino classical music. Maybe it could just be his interest rearing up?"

"It could be…" Hiki mumbled.

Hal wasn't convinced.

King wouldn't just put something there because he _liked _it. No. It was there for a reason.

But…

Why?

--------- King ----------

Recruitment.

Recruitment was just so hard, it took forever.

I sat on top of a crate, being overlooked by Kai, a stack of paper in my hands.

It was coming nearer and nearer.

The time when I had to fight back against what would ultimately be my end.

And the end of this world.

But, I don't mean the world like… the Earth.

No, no.

I may be mad.

But I am not stupid.

My scale was much smaller.

The world of the black market.

Such a vile thing it was.

It had to be brought to an end….

I hate drugs.

Hypocritical, am I not?

Kai continued to stare at the papers in my hands.

"Who are all those people?"

I looked down at the paper at the lists of names with faces. I smiled. "Who indeed? They are my rebels."

"Rebels? Rebels for what?"

I could simply chuckle. "I do not want to spoil the surprise, now, do I?"

No. I most certainly did not.

He seemed to pout, before looking out of a window.

"What did you want to show me, King?"

I looked up. "I beg your pardon?"

Kai looked at him. "You said you wanted to show me something, and then all of a sudden Tobari sprung those papers on you, and you seemed to forget."

Remembering, I quickly stood. "Ah, yes! Come, come, I wanna show you my stage."

"Stage? Stage for what?"

I continued to smile. "Stage for my show."

The car ride was long.

Very long.

It took us forever, but we soon made it to the condo.

It was a simple condo, that had the overlook of the whole region in front of it. We went inside, Me in front, Ranger next to me, Kai behind, and Tobari behind Kai, making sure the narc would not run.

But, I sometimes seemed he did not want to run.

Like he wanted to see how this would all end.

We entered the condo, and went to the room, where a giant glass window the middle of the room, my cello stood against a wall, a small chair there, the bow placed neatly against the chair.

Kai seemed confused.

I smiled. "This is where I will play my last song."

"W… what?"

"This is connected to every speaker in town. When the music begins to play, my followers will, well… Follow the music." I said with a chuckle.

Kai could simply stare at me.

Stare at me like I was out of my mind.

Like he finally knew what I was planning.

Well.

It had taken damn well long enough.

--- Kai ---

Back at the warehouse.

Stuck in the room.

Contemplating what King had shown him

It was not going to be an easy sight.

What King was planning was big, for something so relatively small…

Kai did not even know exactly where the condo was.

He had been blindfolded most of the time.

But, he knew one thing.

That King was planning to die at the end of this.

Planning to throw away his life, to collapse the incollapsable.

It was a thought that made Kai's head spin in confusion.

"Ah, Hal, I wish you were here….. You could explain it all better to me…" He mumbled.

He listened in, as he heard King's voice address all of his followers.

They had a radio frequency that was… special.

"Good evening." King began, clearing his throat.

"We commence the plan at midnight. Middletown. That is where it all takes place. That is where all the big wigs are. That is where we will kill all who do not agree with our beliefs, guilty or non-guilty. Show no mercy. Destroy the swine that have plagued our streets."

Yes, King was hypocritical in so many ways.

But, all the people that followed under him were entranced by his pretty words, and believed everything he said.

Tonight would be it.

Tonight, everything would end.

Kai just wondered.

Whose side should he be rooting for?

Everything had become muddled.

He just didn't know anymore…

--- King ---

I leaned back.

Yes.

It was going to end tonight.

All the pain…

All the suffering..

I felt arms slowly wrap around me. "Tobari.."

Tobari sighed. "The music. Will it sound as gorgeous as it always does tonight?"

I smirked. "But of course…"

--- Hal ---

**8 Hours Later, Middletown. 12 AM**

Hal stood in the Middletown, waiting around. He was suppose to meet an informant here, but..

Nothing.

Nada.

Zip.

In fact, all of the Syndictive members he had been able to make out before seemed…

Absent.

He wondered where they were.

Even though they were absent, there seemed to be more of other drug dealers around.

Hal watched as a small girl passed by him, a red balloon clutched into her hand, her mother's hand clutched in her other.

Hal could simply smile at the innocence.

And it began.

The speakers around the Middletown began to buzz, making everyone stop.

Making them freeze.

Those speakers had not worked in so long.

But now her they were.

Someone cleared there throat across the speaker.

"Good evening everyone."

Everyone froze, as a sadistic smile came over the speaker.

"My name is King. And… you are all in my way. Goodbye."

His voice disappeared.

Everyone stood around, unable to move.

Soon, they heard the moving sounds of a song begin to play.

Bach's Cello Suite No. 1 I – Prelude

Soon, he sound of a bottle cap went off.

Then another.

Soon, they became more rapid.

More closer.

Gun fire.

The music continued to play.

Hal finally understood.

Follow the music.

Quickly, he ducked into an alleyway, as people begain to run everywhere, screaming. He only saw as people ran through crowds, shooting. Ducking behind bodies. Trying to get away.

Anything.

Hal could simply watch, as the central square was slaughtered like sheep.

Even innocent people were dying.

And the music just continued in the background, repeating the tune, over and over, as the destruction continued.

Follow the music.

Follow the music.

Follow the music…

Hal had to figure out where King was playing from.

And quick.

* * *

X D Quick update, whoo…. Yah, this was totally just a spur of the moment 'Hey, what if…' I thought it was a pretty cool idea ;- ; But… what's see what you all think. X D Review, and tell me what I can do better.


	10. Unexpected Disasters

Akira: Chapter 9~ D :

King: What is it?

Akira: ; - ; I'm getting closer and closer to the end.

Kai: D : Awww, Akiraaa.

Hal: …

Akira … No sympathy? You make me cry D : *Tears up*

Hal: Are you serious?!

To Ocean Starfly: o _ O Ah, man. I'm getting names confused now?! D : *Sniff sniff* Oh well…

To KuroNekoShoujo: ; D I watched suspense movies all the time when I was a child. So, I'm influenced. XD This is actually influenced from the many times you hear the music in the background of a movie. I picture it was going from the scenes of fighting to going back to King playing solemnly in the room… But that's just me. : 3

To blaqkXIII: .. ; D I have my plans. Tee hee. And thank you! ; PP Yes, I love Ciel~ Although I was annoyed because I was wearing an eye patch, and it was funky. X D And I kept running into things.

I do not own Switch or any of the characters. If I did, it would be major yaoi time. - o - All I own are King and the story line. Although I doubt I even own that. So I own King. o. o Yah

* * *

Kai's eyes opened slowly.

Oh, his head hurt so bad..

How long had it been?

He had been knocked out by King, and now had no idea what was going on..

His hands were tied behind his back, a gag in his mouth. He heard the soft music waft through the condo. Turning over, he looked, watching as King played the music. His hand moved up and down the strings, making the beautiful music. A microphone was placed over to the side, catching the sound.

King opened his eyes, and smile solemnly at Kai, before closing his eyes again, as a crescendo in the song diverted his attention. In the back of the room, Tobari stood with his head down, simply listening…

Gunfire sounded below. This startled Kai, and made him begin to struggle. He needed to get out of here.

But it was no use. He simply listened to the sound of the fire.

-------- Hal --------

Hal ducked behind a cement wall of a fountain.

"Fuck…" He mumbled.

Syndictive had gotten bigger.

MUCH bigger.

It seemed to have multiplied by tenfold, as the firing came from King's own men.

And still, the music continued.

Hal gritted his teeth together.

He needed to find Kai.

He just wished to God that he was still fine.

Over all of the sound, he heard his phone ring.

Quickly, he took it out.

"Kaji? I'm a bit fuckin' busy, y'know?!"

"What, you're in this?"

"No shit, man!"

"Just hang in there. The police are on the way. Shit, how could this all happen.."

"I don't know, but.." Hal stopped, as a Molotov cocktail was thrown into a shop.

The building caught on fire almost too quickly.

"Shit.."

"Hal, stay where you a-"

Hal hung up. "Like I would fuckin' do that…"

Quickly, he stood up, and began to run

All around him, death and sorrow littered the cobblestone streets.

Men, women, innocent…

They were all dead.

Hal stopped. In a pile of bodies, he saw a lone red balloon, still floating…

His eyes widened, as fury ran through him.

He didn't know where he was going.

He just needed to find where King was..

And he had to be close.

He just had to be.

If there was one thing that psychotic little fuck wouldn't miss, it was his 'Masterpiece'.

"Damn it, King…" Hal mumbled. "Where the fuck are you?!"

Hal stopped when it finally dawned on him.

These stupid speakers were all wireless.

Which meant a signal was coming from somewhere.

Was King really being that stupid?

Or was this all planned?

Hal quickly flipped open his phone, and dialed Kaji.

"Kaji. Get me the location of the signal being transmitted to the speakers. Now."

It wasn't long until Hal received the signal location.

Really?

That close?

…. Was it worth it?

A mental image of Kai's sweet, angelic face lit up his emotions.

Yes, it was worth it.

He began to run towards where the signal was coming from. Once up a hill, he looked back.

The Middletown was in ruins, flames licking the darkened sky. And it was spreading out. Billows of smoke rose solemnly in the air, a cold reminder that this place was falling apart from the inside.

And he continued to walk. Soon, he came upon many condos, all of which were pained identically. It came to thought, how could anyone know which condo was theirs? I mean, they all look the same, you could walk in on someone else's house!

He stopped, at where it indicated the signal had been coming from.

It looked normal.

Serene.

But, from inside, very softly, Hal could hear the music.

Taking out his gun, he cautiously turned the knob.

It was unlocked.

Were they expecting him.

Or, were they not?

Was King really progressing so fast he was forgetting to do simple things to cover his tracks?

No, that wasn't King.

He was planning this all.

Slowly, Hal entered, and began to walk slowly through the house, his footsteps as silent as a mouse.

He stopped in front of a crème colored door, hearing the ominous cello music play.

Slowly, he put his hand on the knob. His hands had become clammy. Why?

Was it because he was about to confront someone who had basically taken on a whole nation?

Or..

Was it because this person had Kai's life in his hands?

Either way, Hal had to open that door.

Quickly, he flung it open.

"Freeze, King!"

King continued to play the music. He simply looked back at Hal.

Tobari stepped from where he was standing, and pointed a gun straight at Hal's head.

"Welcome, Mr. Kurabayashi."

Hal heard mumbling, and looked over in a corner.

Relief washed over him as he saw Kai laying there, seemingly unharmed.

Tears collected in the redhead's eyes.

He was so happy.

Tobari motioned with his gun for Hal to go stand next to Kai.

Hal did so, a bit reluctant to follow the man's orders.

"I'm happy to see you, Kurabayashi."

Hal looked up at King who had just spoken. King smiled.

"The cannot hear my voice. I've made it so talking will not be heard. Clever, no?"

"Wasn't so clever to be so loose in the way you set this all up.."

"There was not much time, Kurabayashi. Plus, it would not be fun if you narcs and the police had no idea where I was."

Hal was quiet for a while.

"… Why are you doing this, King?"

King tilted his head to the side.

"… My end is coming. And I wanted to go out with a bang. What better way than collapsing the world I helped prosper?"

"All those innocent people… They are dead, King."

"Sacrifices must be made. Why, look at history!"

"But they had no need to die!" Hal yelled.

King was silent this time, as he continued to play.

Hal gritted his teeth. He bent down to start to untie Kai.

Tobari placed the gun to the back of his head.

"Don't."

"Ah, yes! Please don't, Kurabayashi. Why, I would hate for… 'that' to come out, and he be untied! That would put myself and Tobari in quite an awkward position, that it would!"

Hal just stared at the two, one eyebrow cocked up. "What do you mean?"

Kai was wondering that too.

King simply ignored them.

Tobari removed the gun from the back of Hal's head.

Hal simply bent down next to Kai, and began to stroke his hair.

"Don't worry, Kai. We'll get out of this soon. I promise…"

Kai looked into his eyes.

Doubtful.

King looked out at the town. He smiled, and his song finally ended.

He stood up, placing the cello down. "They will be ignoring the music by now, there is no more need to wait."

King turned to Kurabayashi, and walked up to him.

He simply smiled as he crouched in front of him.

"Aren't you happy? I didn't hurt him, not one bit. Although.." He smirked. "I would not say so much for his mental capacities right now. You know, my people just can't keep themselves from giving others the 'wonder drug'."

Hal's eyes widened. He looked into Kai's eyes. His pupils were incredibly small.

Rage boiled inside of him, and he turned on King, lashing out at him.

King stepped back, and kicking Kurabayashi in the face, making him fall to the ground, where King stepped on his stomach, where the wound was still trying t heal up, and ground his foot against his.

Hal let out an agonizing noise, his face twisting in pain.

King smirked. "Does the wound still hurt? It should, it should~! I made sure to hit a place with lots of nerves, that I did!" He began to laugh.

Kai's eyes widened, as he began to struggle. King looked at him.

He lifted his foot off of Hal's stomach, and walked up to Tobari.

"Let us move from this room. I am bored with the scenery."

"Yes, King."

King left the room. Tobari approached the two, motioning with his gun for Hal to get up.

Hal did, and Tobari quickly jerked Kai up onto his feet. The redhead seemed surprised, but began to walk.

They went into a larger room, a few couches placed neatly around the room. King sat on one, looking out the window.

Tobari motioned for the two to sit on one of the couches. They did, and he went and sat next to King.

King looked at Hal. "Alright. I've made my decision."

Hal stared at him honestly confused. "Decision? Decision about what?"

King smiled. "I don't want to go to jail. So, let's make a deal."

Hal stared at him in disbelief.

Did King really think he could get off so easily?

King red his face like an open book. "Oh, no, I do not plan to get off so easily. It is that.."

He looked at the ground.

"In Europe, I hear of a new study, into the way of a forgetting mind. They say they can.. stop the process. I want to take part in it, under the eyes of the police."

Hal frowned. "I'm not the one that makes the deals."

King tilted his head to the side, seeming to not like the answer. He pulled out his own gun, and pointed it at Hal.

Honestly, Kai thought, there was so much gun pointing. Then, his mind began to wander to other things, like the color of the walls and couches.

"I know you can put in a word. In exchange for letting me take part in this, I will cooperate with the police and the Narcotic Agency, and give every little piece of information, disband Syndictive and give all the names of my clients, and personnel. It would be a good trade."

"King, it would be a good trade. If you hadn't already killed people."

"Ah! But, you see, I am technically insane!" He said with a chuckle. "I can be let go on insanity, and instilled into a clinic, where I will slowly lose my mind, and you will never know of anything! I mean, I established Syndictive, but come on! Do you expect it will go out like a candle that easily? No no no! It will always be there."

Hal chewed on his lip. He really didn't know what to say..

King continued.

"So! The deal is, let me take part in this experiment. I will give you all the information I have for you, if I can get out when the operation is over. And…" His eyes flickered to Tobari. "I wasn't him to be released too. I must tell you, he only does what I say. If tell him to stop, he will stop. Do you get it?"

"… I can't promise that it will go as you want it, King."

King shrugged. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. As long as I can keep my wits about me."

Hal sighed. "It's a deal with me, but I am unsure how it will go down with everyone else, really."

King simply laughed. "I wonder that too…"

So, they all sat there.

King went back to staring out of the window. His eyes were solemn, as he stared out at the burning night.

Was it finally going to end?

Yes, yes it was.

King could now be happy…

But, he felt something wrong.

His eyes wandered to Tobari.

What was that in his eyes?

King's eyebrows knitted together.

He stood up. There was a lot of room between the couch he occupied and the one Hal and Kai occupied.

"Where are you going, King?"

Venom.

Venom dripped from the man's words.

This wasn't the Tobari King knew.

What had happened?

Quickly, King turned, his gun pointed at Tobari. Tobari had his own gun, pointed at King.

King's eyes narrowed.

Hal sat there, his eyes wide, unsure of what to do.

"So… this is how it is?"

Tobari smirked, standing up. "You plan to sell Syndictive out, just like that? My my, King. You really are stupid, if you think I will let you do that."

King's eyes narrowed.

He tried to pull the trigger.

But…. He just…

Couldn't.

Tobari laughed. "You've become soft."

A loud bang, and a pain in King's chest.

His eyes widened, as he doubled over onto the ground, coughing up blood, and screaming in pain.

Tobari laughed, as he pointed his gun at Hal. "I can't have any witnesses…"

The door was quickly smashed in.

"Freeze, this is the police!"

Tobari's eyes narrowed. "… Keh."

Quickly, he turned, and jumped out the window.

There was something waiting for him below.

Hal went to the mirror, but found it to be too late.

Swearing under his breath, he went back to King, who lay there, a pool of blood slowly encircling him.

Blood was filling the young man's lungs.

He was going to drown in his own blood.

Quickly, Hal applied pressure.

King gritted his teeth together. "Such.. and idiot…. To trust…"

"Shut up, ya damn brat! God, so much blood…"

The police quickly scoured the room. A med evac was called for King.

All the while, Kai was simply on the couch. Flower had completely engulfed his mind, so everything seemed to happen in slow motion…

He didn't know how to respond to anything.

And soon, he didn't care enough to respond to anything.

* * *

**Four days later**

Hal sat in the hospital, staring at the ground, sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs.

A doctor came out, making Hal look up. "How is he?"

"The criminal, or your partner?"

"… Both."

"Well…." The doctor sighed. She, apparently, did not have the greatest news. "King, your criminal, was placed into a medical induced coma. He has substantial damage to his right lung. Wehad to remove it quickly, since it was being filled with blood. You partner, on the other hand… It seems he was forcefully given much of the Flower. It was messing with much of his better judgment, and clouding his mind. We just got him off of it, so he is kind of… tired."

Hal nodded. "Can… I see him?"

The doctor nodded. "But of course. Come with me."

Hal followed the doctor to Kai's hospital room.

The redhead was staring out of the window. He seemed to be dazed.

Hal bit his lower lip. He turned to the doctor. "Can we have some privacy?"

The doctor nodded, understanding. "Of course, Sir. Just come out when you are done with him." She winked.

Hal's eye twitched.

What a weird doctor.

She left, leaving the two alone.

Hal stood there for a few seconds, before walking to Kai's bed, and sitting on it.

Kai still did not acknowledge him. Hal was worried.

Slightly, he touched the younger man's hair, causing a reaction.

Kai looked at him, red eyes softening as they saw him. A smile spread across Kai's face.

Hal smiled as well, a hand caressing the redhead's pale cheek, pulling him into a kiss.

It wasn't long before the kiss became a thing of passion.

They pulled apart for air, Kai's face slightly flushed.

"I… I missed you so much, Hal…." He said through gulps of air.

Hal nodded. "Yeah yeah, same here. Now, shut up."

He forcefully took Kai in another kiss.

The younger male leaned back, Hal climbing on top of him.

Kai's hands entwined in Hal's silky blonde locks, as the pulled apart again for air.

Both of them were now full of lust, and the room seemed to becoming hotter by the second.

Hal kissed Kai's neck, beginning to strip Kai of the clothes the hospital had supplied, throwing them on the ground.

Kai re-payed the favour, stripping Hal of his shirt, his hands fumbling with the zipper of Hal's pants. He was starting to become frustrated by the damned zipper.

Hal smiled at his lover's frustrated expression, and helped him out.

Hal's fingers slightly ghosted along Kai's member, before grabbing it, and bringing it to life. Kai gasped, a strangled moan coming from his throat.

"Un… Hal… I-is it okay to do this.. in a hospital?"

Hal stopped for a second. "…. I think the doctor gave me the okay."

"She what?!"

Hal frowned. "Shut up, good-for-nothing, and just enjoy it, god damn it."

And Kai did just that.

Hal continued to stroke Kai's member, producing even more moans from the younger male.

Kai's eyes were half lidded, his face flushed. Hal slightly ran his fingertips along the sensitive underside of Kai's member, making Kai suck in a breath of air, his eyes closing tight.

It wasn't long, before the pressure in Kai's abdomen finally reached it maximum, and he released, a loud moan coming from him. It got over the sheets, and over Hal's hand.

Hal simply sighed, removing his glasses, and putting them aside.

He went to kiss down Kai's neck again.

"W-wait!"

He growled at the redhead's voice.

"What?" He snapped.

Kai let out a small whimper.

"I… I feel bad I'm the only one getting good treatment!"

Hal thought it was weird the way he put it.

But, oh well.

He smiled. "Oh? And what did you have in mind?"

Kai's face became fiery red. "Well, I… I…."

Hal couldn't help but mess with him.

"If you really want to do something…" He pointed down to his crotch. "Suck it."

Kai became frazzeled at the words.

"W… what?!"

Hal let out a low chuckle.

Kai frowned. Was Hal mocking him?

Apparently so.

So, Kai did something rash.

He pushed Hal back. Stripping the man of his pants, and his boxers, he began to stroke Hal's member to life, causing the older man to flinch.

It didn't take long for everything to settle in Kai's brain.

Hal was now erect.

And Kai was determining if he really could do this or not.

"Well?"

Kai flinched at Hal's question.

"J-just give me a second…"

After a mental preparation, Kai finally decided.

With determination, his descended upon Hal's erection, taking it into his mouth.

But he didn't go far.

He felt like he was gagging. It was a weird feeling, and he felt like this was a bad idea.

"… Y'know, you do have to _suck_. You just can't sit there all day."

Kai pouted. Which was really hard in this position.

So, he began to do just that. He began to suck, his tongue running against Hal's member.

Hal flinched. "God… damn it… Oi, watch the teeth."

"'Owwy (Sorry)" Kai mumbled.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Kai mentally rolled his eyes at the comment.

Once he was getting the hang of it, which took a considerable amount of time, mind you, he began to bob his head up and down, draping an arm across Hal's hips, to keep the older man from bucking into his throat.

It took a while, but Hal finally was near his limit.

"Fuck.. gonna cum…" He mumbled.

Kai hadn't been listening, though. He was concentrating on keeping a steady rhythm.

And then, bam.

The hot seed struck the back of Kai's throat, causing him to gag. He quickly sat up, coughing. "Oh my God I think some of it got into my lungs!"

Hal huffed, recovering from his release. "Just relax, Kai."

"I'm serious here!"

"… Relax."

"But, i-"

Their positions changed. Hal was back to being on top, locking his mouth with Kai's.

"I said, relax."

Kai frowned, before nodding.

Hal put three fingers against Kai's lips. "Suck them."

"Mmm…"

Kai brought them into his mouth, sucking on them, and running his tongue over the three digits.

He knew what they were for.

Hal extracted his fingers from Kai's mouth, and proceeded to stretch the younger male.

It still felt weird to Kai. He really couldn't help it.

There was no way to describe it.

It just felt so…

Awkward.

Kai squirmed, as Hal continued to stretch him. Soon, Hal found Kai's 'Happy place', causing the oh-so sweet girly moan to come from the younger male.

Hal smirked. "There we go."

Kai frowned.

Hal didn't give Kai a warning. He simply thrust.

Kai's eyes widened. "W-what the fuck!?"

"What? I thought it would be better like this."

He began to thrust into Kai, the bed creaking below them.

Kai held onto the sheets, moaning.

Again, Hal hi his sweet spot, causing a girly moan to come from the redhead.

Hal positioned himself to hit that spot each time, causing the room to become extremely loud.

Hal took Kai's neglected member into his hand, stroking in rhythm to his thrusts.

It wasn't long, before both were once again close to their releases.

Neither had to say anything, they both knew.

"Nngh.."

Kai finally came, his back arching.

Hal's eyebrows knitted together as he came. He rid out his orgasm until the end, before pulling out, and collapsing next to Kai.

He pulled up the blankets over the two, as they panted.

Kai looked at Hal, and laughed. Hal frowned.

"What?" He asked.

Kai shook his head. "It's nothing…"

He simply closed the space between the two, his head tucked underneath Hal's chin.

Hal wrapped his arms around his younger lover, smiling.

He knew this peace wouldn't last long…

But, for now, just for now, it was the only thing in the world that mattered.

The only thing that was still truly real, with no hidden strings attached

* * *

I put on black nail polish. And my boyfriend called me gay. - . - Ironic, no?

Anyways, review~ : 3 I actually had fun writing this chapter. x D

Sorry it got out late, though.

A friend's great grandma, who I know really well, got a hernia removed.

So I went and visited.

... And then I went to Sephora with her.

X D

O-P-I Nail polish FTW


	11. Unsightly Transitions

To Ocean Starfly: ; - ; God DAMN typos. Oh well, and thank you. And apparently, so, all girls are o_o ; D Hell, I would be.

To blaqkXII: Yah, I know I'm getting a bit sloppy. : c I'm running low, and I keep typing at like, three in the morning with a Monster by my side. ;- ; Plus, I've been writing a ginormous report, and all my little creative thoughts have been going in to that.

To KuroNekoShoujo: ; D Aw, thanks.

I have been meaning to apologize to everyone about my sloppiness. X D I promise I'll only write when my mind is fresh, and read over a bit better what I've written.

I do not own Switch or any of the characters. If I did, it would be major yaoi time. - o - All I own are King and the story line. Although I doubt I even own that. So I own King. o. o Yah.

* * *

Hal watched through the window, at the young drug lord.

Tubes and wires hung from him like a computer, as a heart rate monitor beeped every now and then. A tube was stuck down his throat, helping him breathe. His lungs were still healing.

His eyelids, even closed, seemed heavy, his chest rising unevenly.

It had been six days since he had undergone the surgery for his lungs.

The doctor said there was no substantial damage (other than the whole lung thing ), and they would wake him up today.

A nurse was in there, meticulously removing the unneeded wires and tubes.

She walked out, a small cart carrying the used tubes, and said that she would be back later for the equipment, before strolling off.

Hal entered the small room, and sat in a chair, watching King.

The tube had been replaced with a simple breathing mask. It was not as effective, though. One could tell with how much shallower his breaths were.

After what seemed like an eternity, King's eyes slightly fluttered open, green emeralds looking around in a daze, before his eyes landed on Hal.

The doctor came in. "Mr. Kurabayashi. I know you just got in here, but I Must make a quick analysis of King's current condition. After all, we don't know what has happened since he was placed in here."

"By all means, go right ahead."

The nurse mouthed a silent thank you, as she began with her tests.

It consisted of basic skills, such as math, reading, writing, etcetera.

Next, she assessed King's verbal communication.

"Repeat after me, King. 'He who sees must also be seen'."

King opened his mouth, but no words came out.

He was puzzled, and tried again, with the same outcome.

The doctor tutted. "Not good, not good… King, can you stand up for me real quick?"

King tried to stand, but soon fell over. His eyes widened.

He couldn't walk.

He couldn't speak.

"This is progressing fast.." The doctor mumbled.

King bit his lower lip, as she helped him back into the bed.

"I am done here, Mr. Kurabayashi. There is a white board and a marker in the bottom drawer. King still knows how to write, so you may communicate through that."

Hal nodded. "Thank you."

King looked at his hands, folded in his lap.

Hal pulled the chair closer to King's bedside.

Quickly, he grabbed the white board and the marker, handing it to the young drug lord

"King…"

King looked at Hal, his eyes solemn.

".. I need you to tell me everything. The deal is through. You depart for Europe soon. But, before that…"

King began to write. 'I know. I will tell all.'

Hal sighed. "It is good you are cooperative."

'Why should I not cooperate?'

"God if I know why you kids do things these days."

King laughed silently, smiling. 'We do what we want.'

"Keh. If only I could. Now, start from the beginning King."

King nodded, and began to write.

----- Kai -----

Kai finished buttoning up his shirt, smiling.

He had passed all of the tests, and was being released today, back to his job.

Thank. God.

He turned to leave the room, opening to the door. Kaji stood there.

"Ah."

Kaji smirked. "Done already?"

Kai nodded happily.

He then remembered the position they were all in. "Umm… What about King?"

Kaji sighed. "It was a long run, but he made it, surprisingly. Right now, Hal is questioning him. After that, King will be moved to a medical facility in Paris, France where he will receive top medical control of his condition. When he's moved, it is up to us to take down Syndictive."

Kai nodded, determined.

All that had happened so far had twisted the way this was going to go. They had captured King, yet Syndictive was still active.

But, hopefully, it would all be over soon this time.

----- Hal ----

Hal sat back. It had been about twenty minutes since King had first began writing, and he had told everything, in the neat precise handwriting the teenager had.

King sat there for a few seconds, before writing something down once again.

Hal's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

King finally looked up, smiling.

It was like one of his messages.

'Follow my voice.

This is not the last time.

I will get the last say in what happens.'

Hal could only imagine all the different meanings that message had.

King could simply smile, and erased the small message, leaning back and closing his eyes.

After a few seconds, Hal stood up, and left the room.

There was nothing more for him to ask, and it was obvious King was no longer in the mood to tell anything.

But, he had gotten everything he needed to know.

He walked around the hospital, finally finding his way back to Kai's room, where he saw the redhead was leaving his room.

Hal smiled and walked up behind the oblivious redhead, blowing softly on his ear.

Kai squeaked, covering his ear and quickly turning around, flushed red.

"W-what the hell?!"

Hal smirked and rubbed Kai on the head, placing a kiss on the shorter male's forehead. Kai simply pouted.

"C'mon, we're heading out. The police are already on their way to the Warehouse. We're going to trail behind them."

Kai nodded. "Alright."

* * *

Yeah, not a really interesting chapter. But, I only expect like two more, so bear with me… : o Review. And, sorry for being late. - I was so busy this past week.


	12. A Beat We Can All Enjoy

Akira … o _ o Really didn't expect anyone to like my filler chapter, was almost afraid to read the reviews X D. YOU ALL GET EXTRA CREDIT. ; D

King: You're always afraid to read the reviews D : (

I do not own Switch or any of the characters. If I did, it would be major yaoi time. - o - All I own are King and the story line. Although I doubt I even own that. So I own King. o. o Yah.

* * *

----- 5 days later -----

In Paris, France, an elderly woman walks through the halls of a hospital terminal. The walker she uses creaks slightly as she moves, her breath coming out hard every few seconds. White wisps of hair cover her hair.

She stops, as a soft music comes throughout the halls. She looks up, the song bringing back a lost memory of a younger her, a dance, the beautiful dresses, the music….

She begins to head in the direction of the music.

It takes her a while, but she finally reaches the room. The white washed walls are met by a low tan carpet. Near the middle of the room, a young boy sits there, in a wheel chair. A wire connected to a machine measuring his heart beeped silently.

In front of him, slightly leaning against him, is a wonderful cello producing beautiful music. Elegy, by Adam Hurst. This boy could play it well; it was obvious he had played a while.

A nurse stood close by, checking up on him.

The woman wondered why someone so young and healthy looking was in here. But, as some of his hair moved to reveal a bit of a bandage wrapped around, she noticed.

He was like her.

His memory was fading, slowly.

He looked up, his beautiful emerald eyes catching hers. A smile lit up his face, and she took it to mean she could stay. She took a seat in one of the chairs, and waited until he was done with the song.

Once he was done, the nurse came and took the bow and the cello, replacing it with a marker and a pad of paper.

The old woman clapped. "You play wonderfully. Who was your teacher?"

The boy held up a finger, before writing on the paper. He held it up. The woman admired his neat and precise handwriting, before reading the message. 'My brother. He was the best. At least, that is what everyone tells me.'

"Everyone tells you?"

'I've forgotten him.'

The woman could simply smile. "What is your name, child? You seem around the age of my young granddaughter. I seem to forget what she looks like, but I remember her age."

This boy tapped the marker on his chin, before writing.

'My name is King.'

The name seemed familiar, but she ignored the nagging urge to ask further. "You are here because of your memory. Is that why you cannot speak? And, from that chair, this old coot is suspecting you cannot walk."

King smiled, nodding, before writing again. 'You are correct. And, yes, I am here for the operations. Hopefully, I will be… normal one day.'

The woman laughed at this. "What is normal, to be exact?"

King laughed as well. 'Yes, exactly the question. What is normal?'

"Tell me your story, King. I would like to hear, even though I may not remember."

King sighed, and wrote. 'My story is not one for any ears.'

"Why do you say that?"

'I am no saint. In fact, I have just committed another sin, miss. So, please, do not ask again. I want to restart my life.'

".. Sin? Have you prayed to God?"

'I haven't prayed in so many years. I do not think I should start now.'

"Why?"

'God surely does not want to hear the confessions of a murderer.'

The woman's lips became a thin line. "Tell me, King. Who did you murder?"

King bit his lower lip, as he wrote slowly.

----- 5 Days Earlier -----

Kai and Hal arrived at the warehouse, along with the police. Hal led the way, staying a distance away from the 'frontline', as the armored men flung open the door, and went in silently.

Silence ensued for a few seconds, before gunfire became a music in the air.

The two males stayed behind, having their guns at the ready, before they went in behind them.

Just as King had promised, there were people waiting for them.

They were going to fight to the death, and it was unsightly apparent.

The two hid behind a box filled with a certain piano, as gunfire rained around them.

Their target was simple.

Find Tobari, and take him in.

With that, Syndictive would come undone.

Hopefully.

Kai looked around a corner, and had to quickly go back behind the box, as shots were fired at him.

"There are so many here!" He complained.

Hal nodded. "This isn't our target place, though. When there's an opening, make a run for it, okay, Kai?"

Kai nodded, unsure of it.

Hal noticed the uncertainty in his younger partner, and kissed him lightly. "Don't worry, we're gonna get through this, okay?"

A slight blush passed over the redhead's cheeks, as he simply nodded.

Once the gunfire had seemed to stop, Hal and Kai moved.

On their heels was the hot lead coming from the guns.

But they still made it.

As they exited through another door, Kai leaned against a wall, still shaking.

Hal could simply laugh at him.

"W-what?! That was scary!"

Hal shook his head. "Nevermind."

He looked around, at the narrow hall they were done. He began to walk down it, followed by the redhead.

They seemed to walk forever.

And ever.

Kai was starting to wonder if they would ever find the ending. But, soon, they came upon a door.

It was small, for the wall it occupied, but it was important, judging from the old sign that hung limply from it.

Hal slightly pushed on it, the door automatically giving way. He looked back at Kai, motioning for the younger to follow close behind.

They opened the door, and Hal almost wretched.

It was like a small operating room, a mangled body on the slab. The eyes of the young child were still wide open, hazed over. Blood splattered the walls and the table, along trickling down the boy's lips.

Rage boiled in Hal's veins.

"What is it, Hal? What's that smell?"

Hal turned around and covered Kai's eyes. If this could be a trigger, Hal didn't want to find out. He began to move around the table, so they wouldn't disturb anything.

Soon, they were out of the room, and in another hallway. Hal sighed.

What was with that?

He hoped he'd get his answer.

Kai could simply stare at Hal. "What was in that room?"

"… Dead pigs."

Kai thought of this for a second, before sticking out his tongue. "Ew."

Once again, they continued down the hall. Repetitive, no?

Again, they come to a door. It was a simply white wash door, seeming to have recently been painted.

With a frowned, Hal took out his gun yet again, and slowly opened the door.

It led to the outside.

All that for nothing, right?

Wrong.

Hal looked on at the bodies on the ground. They were members of Syndictive. Each one was shot in the head.

It confused him, and made him think they had committed mass suicide. But…. The bullet holes he could decipher through the blood were HUGE.

Kai covered his nose, and back up against the wall, breathing heavily. Slowly, a few pictures flashed in front of his eyes…

Quickly, Hal grabbed Kai, and pressed him to his chest. "Don't look. Relax, Kai… Just relax."

Kai's eyes were still wide, as he grabbed onto Hal's shirt. "Nngh…" He managed out, although it wasn't really something.

He was finally relaxed, and Hal let him go. They began to walk down the stairs that led to the ground below.

Once they were down, they began to weave through the bodies. Hal looked up into the sky, at the sunny day. All of a sudden, from a roof a bit away, something caught his eye.

It was only there for a second, but it had still caught his eye. It was long, and narrow, black with a red bow tied on it.

A barrel?

How preposterous.

What idiot would tie a freakin' bow on a gun barrel?

It was probably just his imagination.

Soon, they made it past all the bodies.

But they had no idea where they were going now.

They just walking along the path, hoping to find something eventually.

They came upon a small forest. Hal really didn't want to, but…

King had told him to keep following this trail.

So, he had to trust the kid, even though he hadn't trusted him one bit before.

He looked back at Kia, and motioned for him to follow.

Kai did so, as they entered the small forest.

'_Just keep following the forest.' King wrote on the whiteboard, before erasing it._

_Hal frowned at this. "Forests are dangerous, King. How can I trust you?"_

_King looked up at him, and tapped the marker end on his chin, thinking of that. It annoyed Hal that the damned kid couldn't even find one rational reason why Hal should trust him._

_Finally, King began to write on the whiteboard again. 'Because, you can trust me. That's simply it. But, be wary of Kai. I have not put in the calculations of what will happen to him.'_

"_Cal.. calculations?!" This made Hal's blood boil. "What, is this all a game to you?!"_

_King smiled, and laughed slightly, before writing. 'That's right. A big game of chess. And my opponent has changed, as well as some of the roles of the pieces. Pawns are no longer expendable in this match. Because there are none left.'_

Hal tried his best to not make any noises, but it was hard with all the loose leave and brush around. Kai was having an even harder time than he was.

Hal stopped, as they came to a slab of stone. It was rounded at the top, as it stuck like a reminder out of the ground. Weather seemed to have made most of the words disappear. He wondered whose grave this could be. But it didn't matter right now.

They continued on.

Hal became lost in his own thoughts, as he continued on.

The only thing that caught his attention now, was a muffled cry from Kai.

Quickly, Hal turned around, and pointed his gun at the assailant who held Kai in a head lock, a gun pressed to the younger male's temple.

Tobari gritted his teeth. "How did you know to come here? No, I know. King told you, didn't he? Well, it makes my job easier you both came in here. That damned girl took so many of them out…"

Hal was confused. Girl?

"Just let him go, Tobari, and we can go peacefully."

"No, no we can't. I know what was going to happen, ever since King began to go soft. There was no longer any room for him in this place, and that's why I did what I did. But, to think he'd still have allies, that kid has some deep roots, I gotta give him that."

The gun pressed even closer to Kai's temple, as Tobari's grip around the redheads neck also tightened.

Kai struggled. "Let me… go!" He said through his teeth.

"No can do, boy. You're my ticket out of here."

"I won't let you get outta here, Tobari! You're under arrest!"

One of Tobari's eyebrows raised. "I don't think so, Narc."

He cocked the gun, making Kai and Hal's eyes widen.

"Try anything, I'll shoot your partner."

"Let him go Toba-"

"You'll let me go on the count of three, or I shoot him."

"Tobari, just let him go, no one needs to be hurt-"

"One."

"Tobari, come on! We can work out a deal here, just-"

"Two."

Hal's eyes widened. "Don't do it, Tobari. Just don't."

Tobari smiled. "I'm sorry. But I'm not gonna sympathize with you."

What?

Tobari's finger found the trigger.

Hal's eyes widened. He had to help Kai.

He had to..

He began to run forward.

But it was too late.

The shot was heard all around the forest, as it echoed.

"KAI!!"

* * *

Yeah yeah yeah CLIFFHANGERS! ; D Love me? Lol.

Review and all that jazz, and I may just update tomorrow. X D Kekeke.

; P Again, thank you to all my reviewers~

I love you all : 3


	13. A Late Retrieval

*Crawls out of a hole somewhere in Cuba.*

Akira: Agh.. My head… D :

I do not own Switch or any of the characters. If I did, it would be major yaoi time. - o - All I own are King and the story line. Although I doubt I even own that. So I own King. o. o Yah.

_Tobari smiled. "I'm sorry. But I'm not gonna sympathize with you."_

_What?_

_Tobari's finger found the trigger._

_Hal's eyes widened. He had to help Kai._

_He had to.._

_He began to run forward._

_But it was too late._

_The shot was heard all around the forest, as it echoed._

_"KAI!"_

The world had almost seemed to stop, in those few seconds as the echo disappeared.

Hal could simply look on, in horror, as Kai's body seemed to go limp.

Tobari smiled. "Hn. Barely a fight."

Suddenly, an elbow found its way to Tobari's gut, him releasing Kai.

The redhead male quickly turned around, a fist colliding with Tobari's jaw, causing the man to fall to the ground.

Hal's eyes widened. No, something wasn't right. He had seen that look in Kai's eyes before.

He wasn't himself right now.

"Kai!" He called out.

But the redhead ignored him, as he pulled out a gun, a smirk crossing his face as he pointed it at Tobari's head.

Tobari looked up into the barrel, squinting.

"He isn't going to let you get the last kill on me."

Kai's smile widened. "Wanna bet?"

Kai's finger began to pull on the trigger, but it never made it the full way.

Suddenly, the sound of a high-powered gun went off, close by. In a rush of a shining object, a giant pullet plowed through Tobari's head, spilling blood and brain matter all around, as his body fell limp on the ground.

Kai's eyes widened, as he looked around.

A small girl came from behind a tree, a black gun with a red bow on it on her back, the strap going over her small chest.

She smiled at Kai, her head tilting to the side, dirty blonde hair falling into her face. "We won't have any of this, now, will we?"

With anger, Kai pointed the gun at the girl. Before he could even think, she had pulled out a small pistol and fired.

Thankfully, it was not a real bullet. Simply a rubber one.

But the gun was powerful enough for it to still cause something to happen.

As the blue rubber hit Kai between the eyes, it hit hard enough to knock him out.

Hal could simply look on, his jaw basically dropping.

"Are you… are you stupid or something, girl? What if you had hit him in the eye?"

She put her finger to her chin, thinking of this. "Oh, that would have been bad~ He woulda been blind in one eye, and that wouldn't be good in his profession, no SIR!" She said with a laugh.

She reminded him of someone.

An image of King with his not-so-innocent smile popped up into Hal's head.

The girl walked over to Tobari's body, and looked down at it, moving her hair behind her ear.

By the way she looked, Hal had to guess she was just barely out of Junior High.

What was with all these young people and their guns and drugs? Honestly.

She looked up at Hal, then to Kai. "… He's the key to sWitch, is he not?"

Hal frowned. "… Yes, yes he is.."

She tutted, moving over to the unconscious redhead. She moved aside some of his hair revealing a welt appearing on his forehead.

"… Did King tell you to do this?"

The girl looked up at Hal. "He can't very well tell me to do anything, Mr. Matori. I do what I see fit is best for Syndictive, even if that means it has to be completely destroyed."

"I don't.. understand. They way you make it sound, you were-"

"-Never under King's control. None of us were. We could leave if we wanted."

This confused Hal.

Was this why King had so many followers?

The girl stood up straight and walked up to Hal. She was considerably short.

She pointed to herself. "My name is Rena." She pointed to Tobari. "He was my brother."

Hal's eyes widened. "You… killed your own.. brother?"

Rena nodded. Her eyes were not watered, there was no remorse on her face. Hal would never have guessed this.

"It was my job."

Quickly, Rena turned around. She could hear the footsteps of the other investigators, looking for Hal and Kai.

"…. I must go."

"Wait, you can't go! You just murdered someone!"

Rena looked up at him. "If I hadn't, that guy would've."

With that, the young girl was gone.

And Hal was left there.

He went over to Kai, and held the younger male close, sighing.

He had been so scared.

He had almost lost Kai.

Almost….

If Kai wasn't the key to sWitch,

Would he have died?

This was not something Hal wanted to touch on.

- 4 Days later -

King had just come out of his first operation.

Still on an IV, he sat in his bed, groggy and a bit loopy.

He had a pounding headache, the white board close to his side. He had asked for an increase in his pain medications eight times. With each increase, there was no change, though. Only a numb feeling in his toes, which he thought he should mention.

He looked up, as he heard his door slide open.

It was Rena, her eyes lighting up at seeing King. She smiled.

".. How are you, King?"

He grabbed up the whiteboard, his writing slightly slanted because of his current state of mind.

'One operation down. They said I will be going through around ten more like this.'

"… It will fix you?"

He tapped his chin with the butt of the marker, before writing again.

'That is what we are hoping, isn't it?' He erased that and began to write again. When Rena tried to speak, he stuck up a finger, motioning for her to be quiet. She obliged, as he held up the board again. 'Did you do what you had to do?'

Rena paused, and nodded.

King looked at her worriedly.

He had begun to recover the numb emotions that had began to vanish with his mind. And, so his original personality was slowly coming back. 'What is it, Rena? You seem uncertain.'

She shook her head. "No, it is nothing, King."

She looked over at a table, looking at the neatly folded piece of white paper, King's signature on the front. Her brows furrowed.

"Another note?"

King looked up at her, and smiled. 'Old habits die hard, y'know. Would you mind delivering that for me? The address to where I want it delivered is in the front flap of the note.'

Rena nodded. "Of course, King."

She went and picked it up. Before she left, she looked back at him.

"…. Do well."

King simply smiled at her.

She was such an ignorant girl for all she had seen.

He wished she would stay like that, even when he was gone.

- Next Day -

"Quit struggling, Good-for-nothing!"

"But, Hal~"

The two investigators were in a compromising position, just at the door of Hal's apartment.

Once the two had gotten in, Hal had pounced on the younger male.

The bespectacled blonde growled lowly. "It's been five fucking days, and I've held back all that time, but now I'm gonna fuck you until you can't move."

The corner of Kai's mouth twitched in horror of that thought.

Now Hal was basically dragging the redhead to the bedroom.

"No, I don't wanna go~" Kai whined.

But, as the audible crack of the door shutting was heard, Kai realized he was now trapped.

"… Ungh." He let out in defeat.

Hal smirked, as he threw the redhead on to the bed, crawling over him, unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're mine now." He said, as he locked lips with Kai.

Kai was slightly taken by surprise, but soon was back into the rhythm, as Hal's tongue slipped into his mouth, bringing the redhead's tongue to life, as they tangled together.

Hal's hands ran down Kai's sides, feeling up the red head.

Kai let out a slight moan, temporarily breaking the kiss. This allowed the time for both of them to breathe.

Hal began to venture down Kai's body, leaving sweet kisses along Kai's jaw, before moving to his neck, then removing the redhead's shirt, the trail of kisses leading down to one of his pink nipples, where Hal began to suck on it, producing a squeal from Kai.

He continued to suck on the bud of nerves, his teeth every now and then clamping down on it, as it became hard.

"Ungh… th-that feels weird, Hal…" Kai said silently.

"Hmm, what was that? I couldn't hear ya." Hal said, as his hand reached up and pinched Kai's other nipple.

The younger male's back arched at this, a slight moan coming from him.

Hal's hand slowly crept down to Kai's pants, unbuttoning the jeans, as he snaked beneath Kai's boxers, slowly stroking the redhead's member to life.

Even though they had done this times before, Kai still acted like a virgin.

Cute, at first.

But Hal was beginning to become annoyed with the redhead.

He bit down on Kai's shoulder, until the skin broke, bringing forth blood.

"OW." The bleeding man screeched.

Hal smirked.

Kai frowned. "W-what was that for?"

Hal didn't answer, as he lapped up the blood.

The strokes on Kai's member became more rapid, as Hal's finger lightly rubbed the head, spreading pre-cum.

Kai's gasped in, mewling softly. "H-Hal…" He moaned out.

"Hm?"

"I… I'm going to…"

Before Kai could reach his climax, the hand disappeared.

And he lay there, confused, and slightly annoyed that his orgasm was denied.

Hal unbuttoned his own pants, and stripped himself of his boxers, flinging them off somewhere. He flipped Kai onto his stomach, reaching around and sticking his fingers into the redhead's mouth.

Kai obligingly began to suck on the digits, running his tongue along them. After a few seconds, Hal removed his hand from Kai's mouth.

He slipped two digits into Kai, scissoring them.

The feeling was uncomfortable at first, but soon, the redhead got used to it.

Hal realized, and stuck in the third digit, until he was pleased with the outcome.

He positioned himself behind Kai, before thrusting in.

Kai bit his lower lip. It did hurt a bit, but the pain soon passed, and Hal began to thrust in at a steady rhythm.

Moans began to fill the room along with the squeaking of the bed.

This would go on for a while.

No matter how much the redhead wanted to stop.

Outside, Rena stands in front of the door. She can hear from the outside,.

And so, she simply slips the note under the door.

She quickly turns around, her face red, and hurries away. She shakes her head at what she had heard from inside.

The note slowly unfolded itself, the seal finally having given way. Inside, the paper read only two, simply words.

The End.

Wow. I feel horrible. D : Sumimasen! I haven't updated in so loooong~! I forgot my laptop on a trip to Europe, and I only just got it back. : ] I'm the dork who puts his name, address, and phone number on a laptop. And why it took them so long, I don't know…. But all my files were here : ] I'm sorry if this chapter isn't satisfying. I had finished it when we were in a café in London, and was planning to post it when I got home…. D : Well, thank you for reading, and again, I'm sorry…. D :


End file.
